The Red String of Fate
by Shidonii-kun
Summary: The Gods are said to tie a red sting around the little finger of men and women destined to be together.Shidonii finds out that Deidara and her are connected as so,but he's gone out and killed himself to protect her.She tries to move on,becoming stronger for it. Creating new friends,and new enemies...Shidonii has great trails ahead of her,and she can do is go foreword and face them.
1. Decisions, decisions

"Why... why did he do it... Deidara... You fucking Idiot!" I yelled. I had been sulking in my room- the room we shared for almost four days. People had tried to help me... first Tobi and Konan, Kisame... even Itachi tried to cheer me up. But they all failed. There was noway I was coming out of this soon. I had lost the one I loved... who loved me. He had died before I had the chance to tell him the same... Damn the Sasuke Uchiha! He didn't even die form his ultimate jutsu! He had covered the blow with Manda... Orichimaru's damn snake... the snake died, leaving Sasuke to teleport to safety goddess knows where...

"Fucking Uchiha..." I whispered as tears glided down my face. "It's all your fault... you cause all you meet pain and suffering... Naruto, Sakura... and now me..." My faced remained glued to the floor as someone opened the door. Most likely Tobi or Konan trying to convince me to eat. It was to my surprise that I heard leader-sama's deep voice reach my ears.

"Shidonii, you have wasted enough time."

"I know... I'm sorry leader-sama... I just don't know what to do without him.."

"Do not apologize. I came here to train you."

"W-what? Leader-sama, what do you mean?"

"Do you not want the power to protect those you care for? You have potential, Shidonii. You were excepted into the Akatsuki because of this. As of now, you are not yet powerful enough."

"Well yes... but me? Potential? Leader-sama, I just don't know."

"You do not have a choice in the matter. We are to begin training tomorrow."

"Y-yes leader-sama." I said as he left the room. What does he intend to teach me? I have no idea what Leader-sama attacks are... All I know is he is very powerful... but can I trust him? I guess I will have too. I need to compose myself. Stop sulking about Deidara and... If he were here he... I do need this training. If I had defeated Sasuke before he met up with Deidara, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Okay I'll do it. I will train under Leader-sama. For not only myself... but for those I care for, who depend on me. No longer will I be the miko... I will be the Shinobi who fights to avenge her lost love... I will become something new..." I spoke aloud. No one could hear me, which was good. I wasn't promising them, this was a promise to my self. To become stronger, be the Shinobi I so wished to be. My training as a miko is almost complete... I could heal almost any wound or mend the worst, whether it be broken bones or missing appendages... I could heal it all. I also could bring people back from the dead... that is, if I have a corpse to work with. That's why I couldn't bring Deidara back... he blew himself to bits...

"No... I don't think I'll be a Shinobi... something else..." I took of the headband that I wore around my neck and stared at it intently. "I must make the choice... train under Leader-sama and become so strong- strong enough that I can protect those I care for, but in the process... betray them as well. Or do I run. Rum to the village and train with Master Jiraiya and Naruto... with all my friends..." I couldn't make up my mind. I knew Leader-sama would be able to train me better than anyone in the village. He was more powerful than all of them. But I also knew that I would have to join the Akatsuki... for real this time. Become a missing nin, the whole nine yards... Was I really forced to do this?

"What do I do...? Naruto... or Leader-sama..." Where did my loyalty lie? Who do I chose? Do I walk the path of light, and possible endanger the ones I seek to protect, or do dark, and get the power I need to protect them. I thought about the two choices... and the consequences that would come with them. Now that I think of it... the answer was obvious from the beginning. Isn't it what I searched for from the beginning?

"Of course..." I whispered as I pulled a shiriken from my sleeve and raised it into the air. "To find the power I need to protect those I love..."I paused. Was this really the right choice. But this was no time to hesitate. "For the one I loss..." I sliced the leaf that adorned mt headband. "I chose the path of darkness... in hopes that I can find the power to protect you!" I spoke aloud. The shiriken fell to the ground with a clank, and my tears soon joined it. It was so unfair... I always have to chose... Deidara or The village... Join us or they die... Light or darkness... Power or burden?

"What am I thinking! I am being selfish... I'm doing this for everyone. So I won't have to depend on others for help. I refuse to be the miko... I will become more than that in everyone's eyes...

Naruto's P.O.V.

"So Deidara finally died? Serves him right. He's the Bastard who took Shidonii." I said.

"Yes, but there is no word of her. It is said she was part of the battle, but she must have been taken back to the hideout by another member." Grandma Tsuande explained.

"Dammit! Why do they still keep her? We all know she's an okay fighter... but she is more of a healer. Why use do they have of that?" I yelled.

"Have you ever thought that they're trying to lure you, Naruto? She could very well be bait so they can capture you."

"Why do they always do this? It's so unfair! Shidonii gives and gives... she sacrificed her very life for Sakura! Why is it shes always the one that haves to give more, even when she has nothing let to give!" I screamed. I don't care what they think, it's the truth.

"Naruto, don't you think we know this?" Sakura yelled back. "We all know Shidonii, we all know of her kindness. She is willing to do anything to protect us, even if it means endangering herself! Shidonii doesn't deserve this!" Sakura was right as well.

"Both of you calm down! We're not going to get Shidonii back just by screaming about how unfair it is. The Akatsuki doesn't care if you think this is unfair. They will stop at nothing to get the tailed beasts. And if it means taking a sweet young girl, and forcing her to do crimes, then they don't give a damn!" Tsunade yelled at us.

"We all want to get her back, and we all know its unfair. What good is it if we just sit here and complain about it? We need to stop the Akatsuki, if we do that we will get Shidonii back." Kakashi Sensei explained. We weren't the only ones in the room. Team Kurnai was here as well. They had been silent this whole time.

"I-I know something about Shidonii..." Hinata trailed.

"What! Why didn't you tell anyone! "I yelled. I must have seemed rude because she cringed a bit. "I'm sorry Hinata... "I said as I stepped closer to her. "But why would you hide this from us?"

"Shi-shidonii asked us to." She replied.

"Remember that day when we went to go investigate the loud noises coming not to far from here?" Kiba asked.

"We'll it seemed Shidonii was with one of the Akatsuki members when we arrived." Shino continued.

"And well they were... uhh..." Hinata trailed.

"What were they doing Hinata!" I yelled in anticipation.

"They were kissing." Shino finished.

"W-what?" I didn't believe in Shino, but he wasn't one to lie.

"It's the truth..." Hinata confirmed looking at all our shocked faces.

"Who the fuck..." I trailed.

"Hinata, which member of the Akatsuki was it?" Grandma Tsunade asked alarmed.

"She called him Deidara. She told him to leave after she saw us."

"Yeah, she had me and Shino leave too." Kiba pouted.

"Did she tell you why?" I asked.

Yeah... I explain it to you the best I can..."

"_Shidonii-kun! W-what are you doing?" I asked confused. She quickly pushed the man away upon realizing I was here._

"_Hinata! I well uhh..."_

"_Shidonii, how could you! Hes the enemy!" Kiba yelled_

"_I can't believe you, of all people would do this..." Shino sighed._

"_Guys I... I don't know what happened..."_

"_Shidonii-kun, please explain this to us." I pleaded._

"_Okay, but don't hurt Deidara, In fact, Deidara leave._

"_Shidonii un! Why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Just go!" She yelled. It our amazement, he did as told and flew off on a clay bird._

"_Why you let him get away! We could have killed him!"_

"_I could bear to see that, Kiba..." She explained._

"_Oh, I see." Shino said._

"_Yeah, it seems that the case Shino..." She said as one of his bugs landed on her finger._

"_Come Kiba, leave them alone."_

"_Wait, what? Why?"_

"_Girl talk."_

"_Oh... See you guys later then!" He called as he followed Shino back to the village._

"_Shidonii, please tell me that isn't true."_

"_If only I could Hinata... I-I just don't know how I let this happen!" She cried as she feel to her knees. I rushed over to her side to comfort her._

"_Shidonii-kun, it will be okay. You'll forget about him. Just return to the village with me and-"_

"_Hinata, I wish I could. But if I return to the leaf now, the Akatsuki would destroy anyone and anything I care for. I just can't!"_

"_Shidonii, we can defeat them. We have Naruto, and Kiba and Shino. All these people that care about you and miss you are willing to give up their lives just to see you safe."_

"_That's the problem. I can let them sacrifice themselves for me if they'll just fail in the end. You don't know how strong leader-sama is! He can destroy the village so easily!"_

"_Is that so? Is it better to give up now and fail, or try and see If you can succeed?"_

"_Even if we do win, then he... Deidara will die too. If he dies, I don't know what I would do. He's the only thing that keeps me going in that hell hole, for the most part. Imagine this Hinata. What if Naruto was always there to help you on your fist day of school. He became your best friend, your only ray of sunshine in a world of gray. Now think of him dying for a crime he was forced to commit. Imagine the heartbreak you would have to go though. Please, don't put that on me."_

"_Shidonii, do you really love him that much?" I asked as the tears slowly slid down her face._

"_Yeah... I can't help it though... Please, I'm trying to fix this. If you give me a bit more time, I think I can cause the downfall of the Akatsuki."_

"_Okay, but why keep this from us? We could help you in this just yesterday-"_

"_I know. I helped Naruto, Shikamaru and Asuma Sensei kill Kakuzu and Hidan."_

"_But there wasn't a single piece of information in they're mission report!"_

"_I'm good. But please keep this between the three of you. Especially the kiss. Not only would Naruto, but the whole village rebel against me. They would think me a traitor. I need to do this. Not just for me, but for you Naruto, and the whole village. I need to leave now. Bye Hinata." She explained. She then fled the clearing, leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of the field._

"Shidonii... Shidonii loves Deidara! That's impossible!" I yelled. Who could fall in love with a member of the Akatsuki!" I commented. I thought of her as my little sister, so this news was just... terrible.

"Not only that, but She wasn't mentioned in that mission either." Grandma explained. "And if it's true that Shidonii is in love with Deidara... we are in trouble. Deidara just died, and Shidonii was said to be there. What will happen now that he's gone?"

"If I know Shidonii... she will most likely go into deep depression. She will blame herself about his death." Kakashi Sensei told.

"If you're correct... then she will blame herself for being to week. To week to protect him against Sasuke..." I added.

"And that means she'll want to grow stronger protect us..." Sakura finished.

"What does this mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Shidonii will most likely go to the person that will train her to be as powerful as she can. And from what Hinata said, it sounds like she is scared of the leader of the Akatsuki..."

"Wait you don't mean-" I started, by got interrupted.

"That's right Naruto. She is going to train under the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Why would she do that? Me and pervy sage have been training here ever since I found her!"

"How long ago? It's been over four months and she has barely improved. She knew you were holding her back, so she plans to train under someone who will not."

"But he only wants her to catch me! Doesn't she know that?"

"Even if she did, I don't think it would matter. She only wants to get stronger now. Shidonii only wants power so she can protect us. She risking her own life to become powerful." Kakashi Sensei was right.

"Shidonii... why? Why do you do so much for us?" Hinata cried.

"Shidonii... you are to nice for your own good..." Kiba sighed.

"Why do you continue to give when you have nothing?" Shino asked.

"Why do you continue to fight for us when your the one who needs help?" Sakura yelled.

"What do you think your doing, Shidonii?" Tsunade sighed as well.

"What do you have to fight for, Shidonii?" Kakashi Sensei inquired.

"Shidonii, Where are you?" I screamed.

Someone brought it to my attention that I leave way to may mistakes in my stories. So, because of this, I'm going back and fixing everything I can find!


	2. Fire Release!

"Huff... huff..." We had been at it for hours. I was out of breath, and tired, but I would not give up. If I give up, that means I give into my weakness. I refused to let that happen. Leader-sama was stronger than I first thought. When I first tried to use a Resangan on him he froze for a moment, but evaded the hit.

"_Leader-sama, why did you freeze?"_

"_Shidonii, who taught you that move?"_

"_It was Naruto and Master Jiraiya, why do you ask?"_

"_No reason...Let us continue."_

Leader-sama knows all the nature releases, and intends to teach them to me as well. I don't know if I could handle all that... but I must try! Fire, wind, earth, lighting and water... Does leader-sama really think so highly of my abilities? How long will it take for me to learn these? Leader-sama said it took him three years... But we don't have that much time. I must make haste! I need to learn these soon!

"Today, we are going to focus on the fire release. I have brought someone who is well trained in this... She will also be joining the Akatsuki..."

"Damn right I will! Now where is this Miko, I've been dying to meet her!" Yelled a woman's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I huffed as I looked at the female. Black hair, Sharingan eyes, the usual Akatsuki attire..

"I'm Aki Uchiha, got it memorized?"

"Yeah... wait Uchiha? Go to hell..." I spat. Itachi was acceptable. He was different. But her, who knows what she is. She could be spying for Sasuke.

"Go to hell... You little punk! Your the one who needs my help and you tell me to go tell hell!" She yelled as leader-sama held her back. I jumped to the tree branch above for safety precautions.

"You heard me. Your a fucking Uchiha, scum of the earth." Not that I picked up on Deidara's teachings... but it's the truth.

"Scum of the earth...? What the hell did I do to upset you?" She roared.

"Shidonii, Aki calm down, we came here to train, not bicker." Leader-sama reminded us.

"It wasn't you.. It was that damn Sasuke! He killed him... He killed Deidara!" I yelled at her.

"From what I heard, he killed himself, honey."

"To kill him! And he would be dead too if it weren't for that damn snake..."

"Be happy he's alive! Sasuke's my brother- my twin brother, and I refuse to have insult on his name."

"Your his sister? Then if I kill you, we'll be even.." I said looking down on her.

"Don't think I'm not going down without a fight!" She yelled as she broke free of Leader-sama's hold.

"No, of course not! What fun would that be?" I asked as I pulled out my katana blade.

"Ri-right. Your on!" She said a bit weaker as she saw the gleam of my katana.

"What, is the Uchiha girl afraid of my sword?"

"Hell no!"

"ENOUGH!" Leader-sama yelled. "Both of you stop at once. Put aside your differences. Aki, you are to teach Shidonii the fire release, The one you told me about."

"But leader-sama, shes a little bitch! You didn't tell me that! So unfair!"

"Bitch? Your the fucking Uchiha..."

"Stop. I told you Shidonii may be harsh at first, did I not?"

"You never said she hated the Uchiha!"

"She is fine around Itachi. I had no idea of this." He said as they both turned to me.

"Itachi is different... he tried to help me get over Deidara... But this bitch... this bitch said I should celebrate the fact that the guy he tried so hard to kill, so hard to protect me from that he sacrificed his life just to do so, is still alive. Why should I respect her when she only knows the story from rumors? Who are you to judge me, when you don't know the true story?" I asked turning to her.

She seemed to turn a pale color as the effect of my words hit her. "You mean Sasuke tried to hurt you?" She asked softly.

"He probably would've killed me after he was done with me. He wanted Itachi's locations... but I wouldn't give. Karin, a girl that was with him, said he wanted something else, but she didn't know what.

"Sasuke... so he really has..." I heard her whisper. "Sorry, I just don't like hearing insult on him... he's been though so much... Now why don't we start on that Jutsu? Its really good, it will come in handy during battle, I'm sure of it." She spoke as she came closer to me.

I smiled, reading her aura knowing she was genuine. "Okay, sure. You are forgiven, Aki. Just don't mention him please?"

"Sure, I think I can deal with that." She turned to face leader-sama. "Shoo leader-sama! It's girl time!" She exclaimed.

"Right... I will take my leave then.." He spoke in his deep voice, and then left. We both burst out Laughing after he left.

"I think he was scared at how fast our moods changed!"

"Really. I don't think he's used to it!" She laughed. "Come on though, I want to teach you this technique so I can see Itachi nii-san!"

"Sure, so whats the name of this technique?"

"That's simple..." she said as she did a few hand signs, almost as fast as Kakashi Sensei.

"Well go on with it!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Dark Flame!" She yelled. It was like Itachi's fire ball jutsu, only a bit different. The fire came out like usual, only with was a deep purple surrounded by deep red swirls.

"Wow.. how pretty!" I exclaimed like a child. "But isn't the fire release just Fire ball jutsu?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is. But I think you're capable of more than that."

"O-oh.. right." Why is it that everyone thinks so highly of my powers?

"It's really quite simple. See, these are the hand signs." She said as she did the hands signs a bit slower so I cloud observe them.

"I see..." I trailed as I copied the hand signs. I didn't notice how she avoided my question.

"This takes a lot of chakura, so be careful of how you use it. And from what I hear, you are able to use your combine your spiritual energy with your Ninjutsu right?"

"Yeah, I can."

"That's great! It will make this attack much stronger. Not only will you have fire and darkness on your side, but holy power as well. If this hits your enemy, it could be a devastating blow." She explained.

"Okay, I think I have it..." I did the hand signs a bit faster this time.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Dark Flames!" I yelled as I brought my hands up to my mouth. I blew and out came a fire ball barely half the sides of Aki's. It was almost the same, only it had pink swirls as well.

"Wow, that's impressive!"

"It was barely half the side of yours!"

"Shidonii, that was your first try!

"Your point being?"

"My first try ended up with a little up with me creating a little pile of ash."

"Oh... really?"

"Yes. You have so much chakura, along with your holy powers. Shidonii, if you tried you could become unstoppable."

"All I want is the power to protect those I love. If I have that. I need nothing else."

"Okay... so your that kind of person. Come on, lets see another!"

"Wait what?"

"Another Fire ball! Let's see it!"

"Right, okay." I swear she said something else. I repeated the process that would conjure the fire ball once more. The fire ball came forth, bigger than before, but not quite as big as Aki's.

"Alright, lets test it in battle."

"What? Already?"

"Hell yeah! And no weapons, so just put them to the side, okay?"

"Fine." I said as I dropped all my weapons. First, my bow and quiver of arrows, then my staff, my katana, and a whole shitload of shiriken.

"Is that all?" Aki asked stepping away from the discarded pile of weapons.

"Sadly enough, it is." I pouted.

"Good. Only use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu. Ready-"

"Go! I yelled as I disappeared.

"What? Damnit... Where is she left, right, or behind?"

"How about above?" I asked I appeared above her and punched her in the face. Okay, so maybe I wanted a little revenge, just a bit.

"Nice one... Take this!" She yelled as she used her Sharingan. I was trapped in her Genjutsu! She had me bound to a tree with no manner of escaping.

"I'm going to teach you how to dispel Genjutsu."

"Can you possible get me off this tree?"

"Sorry, that would make it easier. Genjutsu focus's on the chakura flowing through your mind. So if you can focus it all some where else, then you should be able to break free."

"Oh, so like when your walking on water?"

"Yeah. Its better is focus it somewhere that can help you. For example, you should focus it into your palms, because after you dispel the Genjutsu, you can use a Resangan to attack them."

"How do you know I can use Resangan?"

"I only know as much as Leader-sama tells me... Anyway, try it out while I attack you."

"Okay.. wait attack? Ahh..!" I cried out as the tree pulled me in tighter. "Focus.. Shidonii..." I said as I placed my hands together. I concentrated on stopping the flow of chakura to my mind, which was harder then excepted. I then focused it into my palms like told, and just as she was going to punch me in the face,, the Genjutsu was dispelled. I took the chance to use my Resangan as she flinched from using her Sharingan.

"Resangan!" I yelled as I charged at her, The attack seemed to hit her full on, only it was just a clone made of... darkness? Whatever it was, it seemed to melt after the hit, soaking into the ground. "What the hell is this?" I asked as I tried to shake it off my hand.

"Fire Style: Black Flames ignite!" Aki yelled from my right as the goop that was around me lit up with a dark

purple light.

"Aw hell, really?" I asked as I jumped into the air to not only move from the fire, but put out the one in my hand. Both worked to my favor, and I was safely away from any thing that threatened to burn me.

"Not bad, but what kind of Ninjutsu would this be if didn't move?" Just as she said that flames flew at me, trying to catch me on fire once more.

"What to do, what to do..." I thought as I ran to avoid the fire. The perfect solution came to mind as I ran towards Aki, and used a substitution Jutsu to move. I figured the flames where heat seeking, so they went for Aki. She saw this, and Quickly got rid of them, giving me the opening I needed.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Black Flames!" I yelled. This time, the fire ball was massive, but still it barely reached the size of Aki's first. She had little time to react, so she got hit by the fireball, resulting in my win.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Sorta... your fire ball got me pretty bad..."

"That's okay, let me heal you." I said as I placed my hand on her arm and began to heal. Moments latter, the job was done and Aki was fine.

"How do you do that Shidonii?" She asked awe struck.

"What you mean how did I do that? All I did was heal you. It was nothing."

"Your fire ball gave me really bad burns, but now I don't feel a thing. Normal medical Ninjutsu can't do that.

"It's not Ninjutsu, I only know some of that. I just use my holy powers."

"Wow... Come on! Take me to the base so I can See Itachi nii-san!"

"Okay, sure! Let's go Aki!" I yelled as I sped off in the direction Leader-sama and I came from earlier.

"Hey wait up!" She called after me.

Okay, Aki isn't mine. She is in fact, BwsAnti-Thesis'. Shes awesome. Go read her story. This chapter is dedicated to her, and the support she gave, and continues ti give to me for my stories! Review please!


	3. Of Weasels and Fish Sticks

"We're almost there Aki!" I said as we entered the clearing the hideout resided in.

"Man, this place is big."

"Not really, it just looks that way. Come on, lets go find Itachi and Kisame!"

"Yay! Fish sticks is still here too!"

"You know Kisame?"

"Itachi was always worried about me and visited often. Fish sticks came with him. He's like a brother."

"Okay, I see." I said as we stepped inside. "Itachi, come out here!" I called.

"Shidonii? How was your training with leader-sama? Did you learn the fire release?"

"Yeah, it was fine. But you'll never guess what the cat dragged in..." I trailed as Aki came out from behind me. Itachi looked so shocked to see her, he was gaping like a fish.

"Itachi nii-san!" Aki yelled as she ran over and glomped her older brother. "How are you?"

"Aki... why are you here?" He asked sitting up.

"Leader-sama offered me a place and I joined!"

"Why would you do that?" Itachi asked looking down at his little sister.

"Wouldn't you like to know nii-san?"

"I like your sister, Itachi. She is my kind of person." I spoke aloud watching as Aki messed with his hair, much to his dismay.

"What's with all the noise out here Itachi? I thought you were going to see what Shidonii wanted-"

"Fish sticks! I missed you!" Aki exclaimed as she somehow manged to knock over Kisame in the process of glomping.

"What the... Aki? What the hell are you doing here?"Kisame asked as Aki picked up his hand.

"I'm nomming on your hand, because your tatsey!" She said while she nibbled on the side of his hand.

"Spitfire, don't nom on me!" Kisame laughed as he took back his hand.

"Aww, but you taste good fish sticks!" She cried.

"Nice nick name, suits her well..." I trailed.

"Aki, they're is still the question of why you joined the Akatsuki."

"I thought if was obvious. Don't you remember how much I hate Suna? "

"I hated visiting you. Sand, is not my type."

"Agreed." Aki and I said in unison, then laughed together as well.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to be with my fish sticks and my Nii-san?" She asked with innocence.

"This is no place for a child. You could be hurt-"

"Sorry to interrupt Itachi, but I'm younger than Aki."

"What now weasel?" Aki asked, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright spit fire, fun's over..." Kisame said as he pushed Aki off of him and stood up.

"Okay fish sticks!" Aki said as she stood up. "Shidonii, do you know where I can sleep? I'm tired from all our training."

"You were nomming on Kisame five seconds ago you are not-" Bu I was interrupted by her yawning."Come on, you can stay with me and Tobi."

"Whose Tobi?" She yawned.

"Your knowing to know him when you see him." I said as I oped the door to our room. This room had been shared by So many people... Sasori, Deidara... She would have to sleep in one of their beds...

"I think I sleep here..." She said as she plopped down onto Deidara's bed.

"Are you sure? That was Deidara's bed." A few moments passed, I think she was trying to find the energy to move really. But after that She sprang up and jumped into Sasori's bed.

"Why did you let me do that? I hate Deidara!"

"Why do you hate him? I asked as I walked over to lay on Deidara's bed.

"He's the one who kidnapped Garra!"

"You mean the Kazekage?"

"Yeah, and they extracted Shukaku from him as well..."

"If you care so much for the tailed beats, why join Akatsuki?"

"The same reason you refuse to leave." Damn, how many people were on to me?

"Okay, but don't hate Deidara. He was forced to join the Akatsuki, just like me. In fact, it was your elder brother who was sent to recruit him."

"Oh.." She said blushing.

"And why hate him if Garra still alive?"

"Because he tried to destroy Suna as well."

"Really?" Now it was my turn to blush.

"Of course, that was before he kidnapped you. Maybe's he's changed... who knows?"

"Don't say that! I know Deidara changed! He gave up his life protecting my from your brother. If the same thing happened when we first met, He wouldn't care if I got caught in the explosions or not."

"Okay, calm down Shidonii. I believe you if you say he changed. Just let me sleep..." She yawned, then passes out cold. I sighed, smelling the covers. They smelt like Deidara... earthy like the clay the used to attack. I opened the covers and slid my legs into its warmth. Tonight, I would sleep in his bed, in hopes of getting closer to him somehow. Even if I seemed back to normal, like I could stay his name without cringing... it was all wrong. I hid my true emotions... better that Itachi or leader-sama could. Why should I hurt if it hurts other people in the process? I put My thoughts aside placing my arm under the pillow, resting my head on it. The pillow smelt like his hair... some sort of apple flavor. He must have used my shampoo... but it didn't matter, it smelt like him, and that's all I needed to believe that he was lying right next to me, with his arms around my waist holding me like a teddy bear once more...

"Shidonii-kun wake up! When Tobi-chan woke up there was a lady sleeping in Sasori's bed!" Tobi yelled as I lazily opened my eyes.

"Who...? Oh yeah" I yawned. "That's Aki. She joined Akatsuki yesterday."

"Okay Shidonii-kun! Is Aki-san a good girl?"

"For the most part." I said as she woke up.

"I heard my name, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just telling Tobi to be weary of you... Uchiha." I spoke in a serious tone staring at Aki. The tension seemed to thick. You could slice it with a knife, but moments later we laughed it off.

"Shidonii-kun? Tobi-chan wants to know what just happened."

"Nothing, just an inside joke."

"Okay!" He than ran over to where Aki now sat on Sasori's bed. "Hi Aki-san! Tobi's name is Tobi-chan!"

"Hey Tobi! Give me and Shidonii some time, okay? Why don't you go play with Itachi nii-san?"

"Tobi will go play with weasel! Bye Shidonii-kun!"

"See ya Tobi!" I called as he ran outside the room and closed the door.

"How long has it been?"Aki asked. She got right down to business.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because you are straying from the original plan you had, right Shidonii?"

"That may be so, but you were never part of it... neither was he though..."

"I can't believe you fell for an Akatsuki member! What kind of sick person is capable of that?"

"Watch your tongue. Not only is your brother part of the Akatsuki, but the man you so lovingly called fish sticks as well. You have no right to judge my devotion to someone when your loyalties lie within the same rank."

"That is different. You, a miko, who is sworn to the word of good, fell for a man in a criminal organization. Loving Itachi was before he joined Akatsuki... and fish sticks will always be my brother."

"I don't think I'm fit to be called a miko anymore... My word is no longer good you see... I have lied to a good many since I first joined Akatsuki... So I think it is fitting I fall for Deidara. I gave into the dark, so I could find the power to help those who risk they're lives for me every day... Because of this damn organization, those I care for suffer.. First, it was the Kazekage..."

"Garra... no ones knows how he lives today, the ninja on the mission refused to tell us anything. Even he hid it from us..."

"Ahh, so they kept my secret did they?"

"You're the one who saved Garra?" Aki asked with a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, I'm the one who revived him. You think any regular medical Ninjutsu would touch it? But that's not all. By hunting down Naruto, for the nine tails sealed inside of him... members of the Akatsuki have caused my whole village pain. I heard of the Akatsuki's attack on the village a few years ago. I was saddened by the fact I was not there to help."

"You come from the hidden leaf, right? I hate that village..."

"My feelings are completely opposite. You see, the people of that village have given me so much... and I have done so little for them in comparison. That is the reason why I stray from my plans. I need use use the Akatsuki to grow more powerful, so I can defend my village from them. And if it means seeming like there worst enemy for the moment, its worth it if they survive in the end..."

"Is that really how you feel? Why do something so... so rash for a village? Why give everything for something that may be embeddable?"

"Are you not trying to destroy Akatsuki yourself? When my training is done with leader-sama, I will have what I need. I will have the power to protect my village... I will have the power to stop Akatsuki. No longer will I have to feel the pain of my own weakness. In fact, that's why leader-sama thinks I'm capable of all this..."

"_Leader-sama, why do you think I can do all of this?"_

"_You are capable of great things, Shidonii. You know the true meaning of pain."_

"_The true meaning of pain...? Leader-sama, I don't think I understand."_

"_You know the pain of losing someone close... Someone you love. You had the power to overcome that pain and fight on. If you possess that strength, there is no end to your power."_

"Fine. I will let you get your strength. But hear this, Shidonii. I will destroy the Akatsuki, and that means all of them. Leader-sama, Tobi, Konan-"

"What of the brothers you spoke of before? Do they mean nothing to you?"

"Tsk... lets drop the subject. You having training with leader-sama anyway..."

"Okay, I see, You haven't gotten that far.." I spoke as I got up from the bed and slipped on my cloak. "See you later Aki!" I called walking out of the room as if that whole conversation had not just happened. So, Aki was on my side. I wonder why? Whatever the case, I trusted her. I would let her go with her plan as long as it did not interfere with mine.

"Naruto, when I return to the village, I will have the strength to protect you. And when the time comes, I will help you find Sasuke, and we will all return to the leaf together..."

Okay third chapter, whoop-di-do. Meh, review would be nice. They might help me get my lazy ass out of bed at six in the morning so I can write you people some chapters. Really, otherwise, I wont get the laptop, and you'll have an update every four days because I can only write at friken one in the damn morning...


	4. Water Release!

"Leader-sama? I'm ready to start our training." I said as knocked on his door.

"Come in Shidonii, I will be ready momentarily." He answered. I thought I heard someone else's voice.

"Okay Leader-sama." I opened the door to his room office place, what ever it was. I saw him getting ready as any normal person would. He was just replacing his cloak when I entered. There was no sign of anyone else.

"Today you will learn a few thing. We are going to work more on your fire release, then both I and Kisame will teach you a water release technique that requires a great deal of chakura. But for now, Itachi will help me with your training."

"Okay, sounds good. But... leader-sama? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Shidonii? We must hurry. Itachi is waiting."

"Well... its just that... I was wondering whats going to happen if we do capture all the tailed beasts. I mean, what will our next goal be?"

"I can not tell you that. Even though you haven proven your faith to the Akatsuki,"He said eying the head band around my neck. "That information is to important to be left with you."

"Yes leader-sama. I understand."

"Good. We will be on our way."

For the next few hours, I trained with leader-sama and Itachi. For some reason, I was able to learn jutsu very quickly. When it was late in the afternoon I had learned two other jutsus- both would prove to be helpful in battle. After Itachi had spared with me to show I truly knew the techniques, Kisame came to show me the Jutsu Leader-sama spoke of earlier.

"Hey Kisame!" I panted. Even if I passed my training with Itachi, it does not mean I won.

"What's up? Are you prepared to learn this jutsu?"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. I was pumped for this.

"Its nice to see you so enthusiastic to learn." Leader-sama commented.

"The sooner I learn this stuff, the sooner I can stop wasting everyone's time." I admitted.

"Shidonii, can you here yourself? The whole reason we brother to train you is because it will pay for its self."

"What Kisame speaks is true. I would not train you if you were not worth the time."

"Cool.. Now Whats the name of this Jutsu? I've been dying to know all day!"

"That's simple..." Kisame chucked as he did a few hand signs.. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" (Opps.. its called Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave in the anime...) He shouted. Right afterwords water started to flow out of his mouth. So much came out, it covered the large field we had been training at into a small ocean!

"Kisame! How can you do that? There is so much water!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him on the water.

"The amount of water varys for the user. Kisame can only bring up this much because of his unusually large amount of chakura."

"How much can you bring forth leader-sama?"

"Not nearly as much as Kisame, but still a large amount."

"Okay... I guess its time we see how much I can bring, huh?"

"Wait a minute Shidonii! Do you even know the hand signs yet?" Kisame asked.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that part..."

Zetsu's point of view, so get over it. We'll start from this morning so your not confused.

"Leader-sama? I'm ready to start training." I heard Shidonii's voice call.

"Come in Shidonii. I will be done momentarily." Leader replied. "So you know the mission?" He whispered to me as the door creaked open.

"Consider it finished." I said as I left. Shidonii was not to know of this. Leader said she would not be able to focus on training knowing I was watching him. My mission was to gather intelligence on the nine tailed Jinchuuriki. Shidonii is very close to this boy, so this information was to be hidden from her.

"How strong do you think the boy is?"

"Hell if I know. When we saw him when Deidara first got Shidonii he didn't seen like much."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Almost a mouth it seems."

"Whatever we're here." The nine tails was training with the man that was there that same day.

"Let's watch then."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted. Thousands of copies of the Jinchuuriki appeared all around him, loitering the battlefield. They flew, sprang and sprinted to the man, who attacked and blocked one after the other. When the rain of them seemed to end, two flew through the air make a sphere out of chakura.

"That seems vaguely familiar..." I muttered.

"Resangan!" He shouted. He hit the other male dead center in the chest. He skid backwards for a few meters. He stood up moments later with a proud look on his face.

"I beat you Kakashi Sensei!"

"Naruto, you have indeed become stronger, I think its time we found her."

"Shidonii... Yeah! You're right Kakashi Sensei! We need to save Shidonii!"

"It's not going to be that simple Naruto."

"Damn right its not going to be simple..." I said.

"We first need to figure out where she is. We can't just full on run into the situation. We have to be practical about this."

"Yeah, I guess so.. I just miss her so much Kakashi Sensei... it was like losing Sasuke all over again..."

"Shidonii's motives were much different than Sasuke's. She went with those men so Sakura wouldn't have too."

"Well I think we got the information we need. Let's return to leader."

"So then plan to take Shidonii? We'll she about that..." I then morphed to the ground, intent on telling leader of what I just heard.

Shidonii's P.O.V

"Man... that takes... so much out of you!" I exclaimed as I looked proudly all around me. I had just preformed Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, and it took a lot of my chakura, but I managed to create a rather larger amount of water. It wasn't as big as Kisame, but I was still huge. It was maybe half the size of his.

"Wow... Do I really have this much chakura?" I questioned. This was the first time I successfully preformed the jutsu.

"You may have much more than this. This was only your first time preforming the jutsu, so the amount of water you can summoned could only be a fraction of the real amount." Leader-sama explained.

"Wow... is the true?" I asked looking to the both of them for confirmation. They nodded they're heads and my smile only grew. "Man... I would've never learned any of this at the village.." I whispered

"What was that Shidonii?"

"Nothing Leader-sama! But thank you so much!" I cried as I ran at him and hugged him. I really didn't care what the hell he did. I was so happy he trained me.

"Shidonii! Your are welcome..." He answered as he awkwardly warped his arms around me.

"Nice one leader-sama!" Kisame laughed.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily!" I yelled as I let go of Leader-sama and ran to Kisame to give him a hug.

"Thanks Shidonii." He said as he happily hugged me back.

"Really, thank you." I said as I pulled back. " I really thought I was going to hate Akatsuki... but it turns out I really am enjoying myself..."

"Great Shidonii!" Kisame said. "I'm happy to have someone like you lighten the mood of the place."

"You seem to make everyone happier."

"Aw, you guys are so sweet! Lets go back to the base!" I called. I dispersed the jutsu, bring all the water back to me. Unlike Kisame, the water comes from my palms, and is infused with my spiritual energy. It would make any water based jutsu I used mega powerful.

"Sure! I'm right behind ya!" Kisame yelled.

"Right. We should return."

Whoot! Chapter four! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm kind of going through some writers block right now... But I know what to do for the next chapter! So don't worry!


	5. Niisan

"Kisame, it is time. Sasuke has reached his limit. He is perfect for battle." I spoke. It was only about four in the morning, but we needed to get moving. Before Aki woke up. If she did I don't think I could go through with this...

"Is that so? Are you sure Itachi, what will Aki do?"

"She is the reason we leave now."

"Right.."Kisame said yawning. "Let's get going." We headed towards the door in a hurry. Past the trio of Shidonii, Aki and Tobi... who had slept in the living room for some odd reason or the next. I stopped next to Aki, my little sister... she would be devastated if she knew where I was going. I slid my knuckles across her cheeks... I would miss her. She would be worse than Shidonii when she finds out of my death...

"Having second thoughts?" Kisame asked leaning against the door.

"No, we must go now." With that we went out the door leaving the three figures behind, and with them, my regrets.

Aki's P.O.V. (You knew this was going to happen)

I felt a cold hand gently slide across my face. Was that Itachi? Don't tell me! No! It can't be today! Its too soon!

"Having second thoughts?" That was fish sticks voice. So Kisame was going too?

"No, we must go now." Itachi said as he stanched his cold hand from my face. Nii-san! You don't have to do this! They left the room with a slam of the door and I instantly sprang up.

"Shidonii! Wake up damn it! We have to go after Itachi and fish sticks!" I yelled in a hushed tone as I violently shock her body.

"Let me sleep Aki... Deidara... meh."

"Wake the fuck up Shidonii! Deidara is here!" I said. I knew it was a low sweep, but she need to come with me and we needed to hurry.

"What?" She yelled as her eyes sprang open and sat up, sending my flying back. "Where is Deidara...?" She whispered.

"Well you see, I kind of lied to wake you up..." I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Aki... you know how I feel about that..." She said referring to the conversation we had last night.

"_Shidonii... are you still upset about Deidara Sempai?" Tobi asked her._

"_Yeah... I think about him all the time. I just feel so lost without him. If I could take the chance to see him again, just to him once more... I would do anything..."_

"_Do you really feel that strongly for him?" I asked in complete shock._

"_Let me ask you this. What are your feelings for the Kazekage?" Shidonii asked with a smirk._

"Okay were stopping that flashback!" I said holding my hands up. "I'm sorry Shidnoii, but we need to go after Itachi and Fish sticks!"

"Why?" She said with a yawn as she stood up. "They can take care of themselves."

"That's not the point just trust me!" I yelled as I dragged her out the door.

"Aki I'm not fit to leave the base!" She yelled back. She put on her miko garbs last night to do a prayer and was too lazy to put her clock back on.

"I don't give a shit! What if I'm found by Leaf ninja?"

"Just locate they're auras! Do it fast!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down... they're heading that way." She said pointing to the rising sun.

"East... they're heading to the Uchiha clan hideout! Hurry! And be quiet too!" I whispered.

"Okay, but first tell me just what the hell is going on!"

"Itachi... well he doesn't know I know... but he wants Sasuke to kill him."

"Why the hell would he want that?"

"After he murdered our clan... sparing only his younger siblings... he told Sasuke to loathe him with all his being. Only then would he have his revenge."

"That makes no since... Why would Itachi want that?"

"I don't even know myself... all I know is that I don't want to lose any of my brothers... Sasuke and Itachi both."

Sasuke P.O.V. (Now this one you didn't see coming!)

"Itachi."

"Sasuke. Go to the Uchiha clan hide fort. There you will find my true self waiting."

"Hn. I will go there. Be warned Itachi, today you will pay for your crimes!"

"Save the speech for the battle, little brother..." The shadow clone dispersed.

"Sasuke, are you sure your ready for this?" Suigetsu asked.

"This is it. I've trained for this day. I will beat Itachi. Let's go." I commanded. Everyone followed obediently as I ran to the west- the direction the Uchiha clan fort was now.

Itachi's P.O.V. (it going to be changing a lot...)

"This is as far as you go, Kisame. Make sure only Sasuke enters from here. Stop anyone who dares to come in."

"Right. Are you sure you want to do this? Spit fire will be really upset..."

"Aki... She will have to live with it. She and Sasuke both do not need to know the truth..."

"Okay then. I'll wait out here..." Kisame said as he plopped onto a boulder.

"Good bye, Kisame. It was nice knowing you." I spoke a I walked into the fort, pacing myself as I walked to the chair that lie at the other side of the room. This is how it is to end. Sasuke would kill me... and along with me, the truth of the Uchiha...

Aki P.O.V.

"Shidonii, we need to hurry! If we don't get there before Sasuke, then this could end badly!"

"Sasuke? I have a bone to pick with him. Hell if I'm letting him kill Deidara and Itachi!"

"Great, then pick up the pace!"

"I'm trying! You're a slave driver Aki!"

"Damn right! Those are my brothers, and I'm not letting them kill each other!"

"Then why did you need me?"

"In case someone dies, you can bring them back."

"Aki, I can only bring people back if they weren't meant to die, or if I have a corpse."

"I know this! I brought you just in case! I'm not letting anyone die!"

"If you say so..."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Almost there..."

"Sasuke, please be careful!" Karin pleaded.

"I don't need your concern."

"Just don't get yourself killed..."

"Itachi will not beat me... I refuse to die!"

"Hey is that it?" Suigetsu asked as we all came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes... this is it... Itachi is waiting for me inside..."

"So you finally decided to show?" It was his partner. A name didn't come to mind, though.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Itachi only wants to fight you, Sasuke. That means your little lackeys will have to wait out here."

"Heh, fine. I don't need them."

"Glad to hear it... Go ahead, He's been waiting for quite a while now..." He gestured to the pathway that led inside the fort. I walked to it, adjusting to the darkness inside the fort, I saw him sitting in the chair looking bored out of his mind. Just the sight of him made me sick.

"Itachi..."

"Its nice to see you as well little brother..."

"Tell me! Why did you kill our clan? Why did you kill mother and father?" I screamed in rage.

"I needed to test myself." He said it so calmly, cruelly. As if he never cared at all.

"You're a monster!"

"That's no way to speck to your nii-san, now is it Sasuke?"

"_Itachi nii-san! Will you help me with my shiriken practice?" I asked._

"_Come on nii-san! We both need help!" Aki added._

"_Sorry Sasuke, Aki." He apologized as he jabbed us in the for head simultaneously._

"_Ow."_

"_Hey!"_

"You're not my brother... The only bond I share with you is the bond of hatred!"

"So, you think you have enough hate? Why don't we check...?" He looked me straight in the eyes and used his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Two can play at that.." I used my own Sharingan on him, as we battled in each others Genjutsu.

Aki's P.O.V.

"We're here!" I gasped as I broke the tree line, shortly followed by Shidonii.

"Spit fire?"

"Shidonii?"

"What do you know, the miko returned."

"I told you to let me put on my cloak..." Shidonii muttered as she backed up a few steps from the white haired male that called her miko.

"Where is Sasuke and Itachi?" I yelled.

"They're in there... but I can't let you in... Aki."

"I'm getting in Kisame! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Uhh... I would help you Aki, but I'm in a problem of my own..." Shidonii squicked as tried her best to move from the incoming males.

"I got you Shidonii!" The red haired female shouted as she jumped by Shidonii.

"Thanks Karin. Look Aki, I need to move so I don't get on your way. Come on Karin!"

"Right!" They ran past me to the other side of the fort, where they would be able to battle without getting in the way.

"Okay Spit fire, don't hold back!"

"Wasn't planning on it Fish sticks!"

"Lets get started!"

"Way ahead of you!" I said. I disappeared to contemplate somethings though. 'Fish sticks chakura nature is water.. while mine is fire. Not good... how can I win this?'

"Are you scared Aki? Why don't you come out and fight me?"

'I have no weapons... My fire release won't be very effective... and his sword... I don't like sharp things...' I thought franticly. 'What the hell do I do?'

Shidonii P.O.V.

"Karin, are you sure you can fight with me? What did Sasuke do the last time when you help me escape?"

"Nothing much, I'll be fine. Let's take care of this punks!"

"Last time I checked, the little miko wasn't capable of much." He said holding out his sword. "let's see how much you've grown since our last meeting." He grinned.

"Let's destroy them already!" Jugo yelled charging at me. I jumped over and behind him, but that disease shot back and hit me in the gut.

"What the hell?" I gasped as I clutched my gut.

"Watch out for that, there's no telling what he'll do with it!" Karin warned.

"That would've been helpful before he attacked me." I said summoning my bow. "Don't remember the last time I shot an arrow. Let's see if my aim is still true." I spoke arching an arrow in place.

"That's new. But I can't let that happen." Suigetsu said. "Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique!" A Huge fist of water, coming from the small lake nearby, came at me with great force, as I shot the arrow at Jugo, who was trying to evade Karin's hits. I took the fist head on, risking a lot of things. I slid with the water a few feet away, but recovered by jumping up from a hand-stand position. Jugo was temporally petrified until the arrow was removed. He took no damage, but he would remain like that until someone removed it. Sadly, he could still talk.

"Whats happening! Why can't I move!" He screamed.

"Just ignore him, I explain to you later."

"Right." Karin nodded. "Suigetsu, you're dead!" Karin screamed. I watched as she just marched up to him and grabbed his collar. "If you think you can just come along and hurt Shidonii, well then you have another thing coming!" She barked shaking him as she held him in the air.

"Ahh! Okay! Put me down!"

"Oh no. You can't be trusted. Shidonii, you have anything we can use?"

"Let me see... Oh! This is perfect! Before Sasori passed, he taught me some things about poison. Here, use this." I said as I handed Karin a vial of pinkish poison.

"Perfect." She put something over it- I have no idea what. But when She dropped him on the ground and sprayed it, it came out as a huge cloud.

"Nice one. I think we should check on Aki though. She won't do very well against Kisame's water style jutsu." I said as I ran to the spot where we all met up. Aki was not in good shape. By the looks of it, she had tried to use her fire style on him but failed.

"Aki? Are you okay?" I asked as I jumped next to her, followed by Karin.

"Yeah... I'll manage.."

"I'm sorry I left you to take care of Kisame on your own. I should have known better..."

"It's okay... I'm alive right? Fish sticks would never kill me. He's just holding me up..."

"So how do we get past Kisame?" I asked.

"We have to find a way... I can't let Itachi or Sasuke die!"

Muh ha ha! Cliffie! Whats going to happen next? I know, but do you? Review please!


	6. The Battle Begins

"Aki... are you all right?" Shidonii asked as I slunk my head downwards.

"Yeah... I'm just so worried..." I replied.

"Well, have you finally given up?" Kisame asked slinked Samehada over his shoulder.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up fish sticks!" I yelled as I recklessly charged at him. I was stopped by Shidonii, who moved in front of me.

"Don't be rash Aki! We need to be practical about this..." Shidonii reminded me.

"Yeah... I know... I.."

"I understand you want to save your brothers... but in order to do that, you need to stay conscious..." She added, eying the out stretched Samehada that would've met my gut if Shidonii had not stepped in.

"You can't beat me, you both know this..." Kisame smirked. Both of us growled in frustration. I hated the fact I wasn't there to save them... I think Shidonii hated that Kisame was underestimating her...

"What was that Kisame?" Shidonii spat running up to him at a blinding speed. "Need I remind you the one whose out numbered? In fact, I can beat you myself!" She boasted. She was digging her own grave.

"Is that so?" He replied looking down at her, with a grin. "I think we should test that theory!" He yelled jumping back.

"My thoughts exactly!" She shouted. I looked to the red head, Karin I think Shidonii called her?

"Wasn't she the one who said to be practical?" She asked.

"Really. And here I thought we were going some where..."

"Get ready Kisame! I not holding back!" Shidonii cried pulling out her bow. "And I expect you to do the same!" What did she just say?

"You asked for it!" He yelled. This may end badly... He ran to her, and trusted his sword in what seemed to be her leg- remember, he's just trying to buy some time. It turned out to be a shadow clone, and he was struck in the back with an arrow. He pulled the arrow out and prepared a Jutsu... let's hope for the best here...

"Water Style: Water prison Jutsu!" No, not that! She would be stuck in there if it hit!

"Not on my watch!" What was she planning? Why was she so stupid to challenge him? "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Dark Flame!" That was about the worst thing to do at this moment in time. She stood there smirking while we all stood there in disbelief. Her fire ball was so hot, the water was made into steam, and made the attack useless.

"Nice one Shidonii. It seems Leader-sama's training is paying off."

"So it seems." She said replacing her bow with a katana. It seemed better for the situation, but could it withstand Samehada? I don't think a measly katana can fight a sword named shark skin...

"Is that it? Prepare yourself then!"

"Its on! I can Handel your Samehada!" Why was she being so foolish today of all days? They rammed into each other, blades hitting. Shidonii's katana held on, and she fought to push back Kisame. It was useless though. Kisame's strength was rivaled by no other, and I highly doubt a little miko could stop him...

"Give up Shidonii! I knew that you would pour your chakura into that blade, but Samehada here absorbs chakura. You're just going to grow weaker now!" He laughed.

"Yeah... What would happen if it was my spiritual energy?" She asked, stressing the words. She was exhausting herself holding back Samehada. She pulled out a paper bomb a threw it, knowing they would both jump back, and the clash of there blades would end.

"What did you say?" He asked bulging his eyes a bit.

"Yeah... My spiritual energy..." She breathed as her sword glowed pink, instead of blue. "Why don't we find out?" She asked as she flared it. Samehada didn't react at first, but soon it was evident what was happening.

"How can this be? You're taking the chakura out of Samehada!" He exclaimed.

"Bingo. Since you and Samehada share chakura as you wiled it, I think you should be it away, huh fish sticks?" She explained using the nick name I gave him a while back.

"Grr... That was unexpected Shidonii. Good thinking of getting Samehada from me... but I can hold my own with out it." He smiled as he placed Samehada on his back.

"Like you said. My training wit leader-sama has payed off. Along with teaching me ninja arts, he is helping me develop new ways to use my miko powers." Really? That's good to know. Until she finished said training, she was considered the enemy to me.

"It sad I taught you water style yesterday... It would give you the advantage as well if I used that jutsu... I guess we get to go at it with Taijutsu..."

"Who said I wouldn't win?" Shidonii remarked glaring at me.

"Heh, you haven't won yet. You witnessed his power minutes ago." I said referring to there clash of blades. Specking of which, her katana looked really sharp, and I with she would put it away...

"What the hell?" Shidonii suddenly exclaimed as the whole Uchiha hideout exploded. I couldn't believe my eyes. What I saw could not be true...

Sasuke P.O.V. Heh, sorry...

Our Genjutsu battle seemed to wage on for hours, but it was only a short ten minutes that I began to grow weak. It was the Sharingan... the only thing that kept him from taking over... now that It's weakened "Gah!" Damn... he's taking control already! I could deal with the pain. It was bad, I cried out, but the thing I hated the most was the fact I let this happen. I was so close to getting my revenge on Itachi... And then Orochimaru came and fucked it all up...

He sprang forth from my throat... something that felt horrible... Orochimaru... He was no longer a man, but something else. Eight snake like heads extending from a single body, all having the similar hair and eyes that of Orochimaru. When he broke free, the whole fort crumbled, leaving the occupants visible to those who came to our little family gathering. Just as my conciseness was fading, I could make out the people that had come... That miko was here, I would go for her next... Karin was with her as well. Jugo and Suigetsu were... incapacitated... Itachi's partner too. There was one more, a women. She look vaguely familiar... she looks like me... but no... Aki? I guess this is a family reunion after all...

Shidonii's P.O.V. I'm just having the wrong people describe things, huh?

"What the hell?" I shouted in disbelief. I was glad for the distraction, I really didn't know how I was going to manage to beat Kisame, I'm new ability was just a lucky break...

"Sasuke...?" Aki whispered.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Karin gasped.

"Wait what?" I yelled as I turned to her.

"He must have taken over Sasuke's body somehow..." Karin explained.

"Great, just what we need. An excuse to get involved!" I shouted.

"Wait, where's fish sticks?" Aki asked looking around for Kisame.

"Uhh... over there. He had his back to the explosion, and it sent him flying..." Karin said pointing at Kisames unconscious body.

"Oh well... its for the better..." I sighed. "Right, back to Itachi!" I exclaimed. "I couldn't care less for Sasuke, though." I added, and along with it came a punch from Aki. "Hey, I only speck the truth!"

"Then keep your mouth shut!" She yelled. "Itachi, I know you can here me! Whatever you do, don't die, and don't kill Sasuke!"

"Oh, that will help..." Karin pointed out.

"What are you doing to make a difference?" I defended Aki.

"Tsk..."

"Yeah What I thought..." I sighed.

"Itachi-san... is that really necessary?" Aki asked as Itachi was clocked with a red aura. It took shape of a man, wielding a shield and sword. "The Susanoo!" Aki exclaimed.

"What? No way..." I gaped at it I could not fathom that was true. I read about the Susanoo before. It had devastating physical power, along with unbeatable endurance. He planed to slay Orochimaru, so he could fight Sasuke...

Itachi's P.O.V. Meh, get over it.

"Orochimaru..."

"Itachi, how nice to see you." The snakes hissed.

"Prepare to die." I raised up the Susanoo's sword, and easily cut off seven of the eight heads. This was easier than expected... something must be wrong... Just as I thought, the severed heads grew back, and laugh in an odd manner.

"How interesting... you have it... what I've been looking for my whole life... the Susanoo..."He hissed. "I will have it!" He lunged at me, but was blocked by Susanoo's shield. I sliced of four of the heads, but they grew back as well. "Fool, do you think I will be beaten that easily? I will have the Susanoo, Itachi..."

"Eternal Sharingan!" There was no doubt in my mind this would beat him. Orochimaru would die, leaving me to face off with Sasuke. I held the Genjutsu for a bit, making sure he died. I slowly stopped, only fully closing it when I was positive Orochimaru was dead. I watch as Sasuke dropped to his knees, heavily breathing from the whole experience. He stood up, shaking from his own weight, which he could barely manage to carry. I watch as he glared at me. His eyes shone with hatred, darkness and revenge. Perfect for battle. I disbanded the Susanoo and watched in amazement as Aki had the guts to run upi and hug Sasuke... I can only hope this does not end badly...

Aki P.O.F.V So you get to view it in her point of view? Yay!

"S-sasuke...!" I whispered as I ran at full speed to him. I clamped my arms around him for dear life. I refused to let go... I just could not find myself to do it.

"Aki..." He whispered as he warped his arms around me as well. I think I heard a few gasps in the background, but that didn't matter. I found my brother, the one who always supported me... the one I left behind. "Aki... please get off." He demeaned softly.

"No... then you'll hurt nii-san..." I sniveled like a child.

"Why do you continue to call him that even after what he did to us?" He asked softly, sliding my hair down.

"I-I just can't stop loving him. No matter what he does- or did- I will always love him, because he is my older brother Sasuke..."

"I see... I'm sorry Aki, but I must do this... for the both of us. So please, let go of me..." He asked looking into my eyes. His Sharingan stared back at me as I shook my head no.

"No...no! Sasuke! Isn't there another way? Please! You don't have to kill Itachi!" I cried into is chest, shedding a few tears.

"This is the only way Aki." Itachi answered. "Sasuke must defeat me, and restore honor on the Uchiha name."

"Itachi you baka!" I yelled as I let go of Sasuke and ran towards him, fist extended. I threw punch up after punch, revealing my anger in every throw. "Why did you do it Itachi? Why kill mother, father, even your own best friend? Why kill the whole clan but leave us?" I yelled in frustration. I was so tired I collapsed on him. He caught me, and beckoned Shidonii over. She held, and I just barely over heard their conversation.

"...take her... go... away..."

"...Hell no!...snow balls chance in hell...!...! I'm staying!" I passed out, knowing I would still be her when I awoke, thanks to Shidonii stubbornness.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Miko." I spoke as the girl stopped and turned to me, with an empty look on her face. "Take care of Aki."

"Only because shes my friend. If she was anything but, I would let her rot in hell." She spat.

"That's right, your little lover died trying to kill me? Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you'll be with him as well."

"Go to hell, Uchiha. Be glad I came with Aki at all. If not, your sister may have died." She growled and stalked over to Karin, who help her take care of Aki.

"Alright Itachi... I'm ready! Let the battle begin!"


	7. The Truth Behind Lies

I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him. "I will not hold back, Itachi. You will die by my blade." I threatened.

"Show me the full extent of your power, Sasuke. Show me the hatred you hold for me."

"Your dead!" I yelled as I ran to him, he moved, as I thought, and prepared a counterattack, which I dodged. I readied a Chidori and ran at him, he took the attack, but somehow I felt he did so on purpose. I put the power of Chidori into my katana. I waited until he decided to come at me. I cut him in the gut. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, a shadow clone. Then where is he? He rained down from above, the last placed I check, so I barely made it out, taking some damage from the hit. This was it. I had to kill him here.

"Little brother, you are still lacking in hatred." He teased..

"Don't test me Itachi! I have the power to defeat you!" I screamed. We engaged on a hand to hand combat for a bit... a few punches to each other later I got sick of it, and stabbed him in stomach with my katana, which was still charged with Chidori current. He staggered back, but was still alive.

"Can you face the power of the Susanoo?" Susanoo, the legendary sword... His red aura appeared first, I had to attack before it took full form, before it had its defense up. Now was his time of weakness!

"Kirin!" I yelled. This was it. I watched as the giant bolts up lighting were dropped on Itachi. One by one, the three lighting bolts hit, each doing more than the last. "Be gone.. with the thunderclap!" I shouted as the last one hit, knocking him back. His cloak flew off, reveling a normal attire. He stood back up, smiling weakly walking towards me.

"You have indeed become strong little brother." He complemented, hitting me with The Susanoo's sword. I flew back, be refused to give up. I could still beat him... somehow.

"Itachi.." I breathed "You will... pay for your crimes!" I yelled as I ran to slice him with my sword. He blocked the hit with his shield, and knocked my katana from my hands. I was low on chakura, not only from Kirin, but the Genjutsu battle, and with Orochimaru... I noticed he was stilling walking towards me with that weakened smile. "Stay away from me!" I bluffed as I started to back up. It hit a wall... of course the only piece that manged to survive. "I'm warning you!" The Susanoo around him seemed to weaken, as he got closer I breathed heavily

"Sasuke... You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide from now on, I will love you forever. Tell that to Aki as well... you two were always my drive to fight... Forgive me Sasuke... again, next time..." He jabbed me in the forehead, something he constantly did to me and Aki as children.. smiling, he fell to the ground with a thud... I looked foreword, not believing what just happened. I- he... Itachi was finally dead. I collapsed in exhaustion, not before I saw the miko rush towards me. I guess it was just in her nature to help people... evens the ones she hated as much as me...

Shidonii P.O.V.

"Damn it! Why is it everyone is collapsing... Let's see if Itachi's okay first..." I spoke talking to myself. Karin had to leave to deal with Jugo and Suigetsu during the fight, so that left me, the only conscious person in the area to deal with the Uchiha. I checked his pulse... once, twice... nothing. "Itachi... are you really gone?" Why did Sasuke take away the people we love? For me, it was Deidara, but Itachi... Aki with be so upset. Unless I can bring him back! I prayed to the goddess, asking for her divine powers once more. I placed my hands on his already cold chest. I breath in and out and started to poor my chakura into him, along with my spiritual energy. It looked like it was going to work! But the body itself seemed to reject anything! Not only that, but I was grabed by the sholders by someone. It couldn't be Aki, she wasn';t that strong. I looked to my left, where Sasuke once lay was now empty.

"Miko, what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked as the pressure on my shoulders increased. I would show any signs of pain, not to this ass.

"Trying to fix you mistake. Besides-" I said shaking his grip off my shoulders and turning to look at him. "You should not be moving!" I said as I lied him on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He cried.

"Sadly enough, I'm healing you. No matter how much I loathe you, its my duty. As a miko, I must heal anyone who needs it..." I sighed. "Your a lucky little ass, you know that? If Aki wasn't here, I probably would've left you for dead." I added placing my hands on his chest.

"Why is it that you hate me for killing him miko? You should be thankful. Now your free of the bonds that held you to him."I stopped mid healing and glared down at the Uchiha.

"First thing, stop calling me miko! My name is Shidonii! Shi-do-nii! And thank you? Why would I thank you for killing Deidara?" I asked with a slight cringe. " The whole reason I hate you is because of those bonds. Since he's gone, we can't share them anymore. Don't you get it? Those bonds are one of the things that kept me going, that keep me going! When I lost him, I felt like nothing mattered. Then I remembered something. I remembered how selfish I was acting for only thinking of myself. Because of my own pain, I was hurting others around me. I crawled out of the pits of despair... rage and anger... I did it all because I know any bond can be mended!"

"Do you really think so highly of bonds Shi-do-nii?" He mocked."They only lead to hatred, and pain. That's why I had to sever me and Naruto's bond."

"What about Aki?" I yelled looking to her sleeping body. "What about the way you hugged her and comforted her before you and Itachi fought? What the hell was that?"

"That... well... Aki is different..." He admitted, defeated.

"Then why can Naruto not be different? Or Sakura? Or the hidden leaf village? Why neglect what you know is true Sasuke? You can't hide behind a wall of hatred forever. That will lead to pain as well. Bonds lead to hatred, but only when you chose. It's you choice." I sighed returning to healing him. "If you chose to neglect those bond, you will only grow to hate that person more. But if you cherish it, it will only continue to grow." I finished my job, and stood up to go look at Aki.

"Hn. I will take your advise. But you must with me."

"Will if that's going to happen, were going to need to wake Aki up somehow... "

"Its better if we don't. I need to talk to you."

"Is that all? Why not here?"

"Just come on." He commanded. I just followed, for the better or for the worse. I just made sure Aki and Kisame would find each other when they awoke. Hopefully she wouldn't be to upset when she woke up... With Itachi dead, and me ans Sasuke missing, she may freak out on poor Kisame...

"So where are we going too?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon." I sighed in displeasure, but continued to follow. He seemed a bit nicer than before.. I wonder what he was planing?

"We're here." He spoke plainly. It was a beautiful place, with a small pond, and trees surrounding little house that was here." Come on, get in."

"Okay." I opened the door expecting to find the place empty, but to my surprise, Tobi was sitting in on of the chairs. "Tobi? What are you doing here?" I asked him, then turning to Sasuke. "Did you know about this?"

"No, not all. Who is this guy?"

"This is Tobi, he's my partner. Don't you remember him from the uhh... fight?" I sighed I hated recalling any event from that day, no matter what it was about...

"Oh that guy. What does he want?"

"Shidonii-kun? What are you doing here? Tobi-chan wanted to talk to Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, do you mind if I stay? He wanted to talk to me about something as well."

"Well, I think you may want to stay for this, Shidonii." Tobi said in a much deeper voice, dropping the honorifics.

"Whoa.. uhh Tobi? Are you alright?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"I'm fine Shidonii. But you both may want to take a seat, this may be a bit..." We both moved to sit on a small bed in the corner, close to the table that Tobi sat at.

"Well, out with it! What is it you need to tell me?" Sasuke snapped. Damn, I guess he really wanted to me something in private.

"Patience child, you will know soon enough. You killed Itachi, your brother, just now?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's time you know the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre. As you know, your brother Itachi was responsible for killing every single Uchiha, sparing only his little brother, Sasuke. But he did not do this of his own will. He was in fact, sent to do so by the village."

"What! No... that isn't true!" Sasuke yelled.

"He spared you in hopes that you would kill him one day and avenge the Uchiha clan."

"No.. That damn village! They did this to us...!"

"No... that can't be right! That village protected me from the beginning I-I"

"They were only using you, Shidonii. They were deceiving you. After all, you never really were a ninja to them were you?"

"No... I... I don't know what to do... but.. betraying the village was the right thing to do..."

"Shidonii, why don't we get revenge on The Hidden Leaf together?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yes... I think that would be right. They deserve what coming to them."

"Wonderful. There is one more thing Sasuke. Would you join the ranks of the Akatsuki?" I looked to Sasuke, who until now I thought was stoic, ignorant, and cruel, was crying streams of tears.

"I killed him... for a village that lied! I will join the Akatsuki. In order to get my revenge on the hidden leaf village!"

"I will see you both then. Shidonii, I expect you will show Sasuke to the base?"

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure Tobi. But are you sure it's okay to let people join without leader-sama's consent?"

"Did I not tell you? I am the true leader of the Akatsuki- Pein is merely a tool I used to command while I stayed in the dark. You have been trusted with this information. So please, call me Madara Uchiha."


	8. Search and Rescue

"Never heard of you." I said. "But sure, I will."

"Thank you. I must be on my way." He spoke, and was gone in a flash, his only traces being the small black void that took him.

"So why was it the you took me here in the first place?" I asked looking at Sasuke, who was still shedding a few tears. "You know, before our little surprise visitor." I added.

"Right." He regained his composure, wiping any remains of tears from his face. "I wanted to know why Aki is in the Akatsuki."

Aki P.O.V.

"Ugg... my head hurts like a bitch..." I mumbled as I stood up. Surveying the area, the first person I saw was Fish sticks, who was just waking up himself. "Hey sleepy head." I greeted as he to stood up.

"What's up spit fire, is it over?"

"Yeah... no one is here. Not even Shidonii. I don't even see-" I stopped, gaping. I saw Itachi, lying by himself near some of the rubble. I ran to him, with Kisame trailing closely. I slid to his side, and held his face in my lap. I brushed my knuckles across his cheeks, as he did to me only this morning. He was cold, I knew what it meant, but I would not accept it.

"Itachi! Itachi please wake up!" I cried as hot tears flew down my face in streams. "Come on! I know your not dead nii-san! Please wake up!" I shoved my face into his chest, looking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Aki, you have to come to face the truth. Itachi is dead..." Kisame sighed, showing a hint of his own sadness.

"No... he just can't be dead! No... no!" I shook my head like an insolent child, I refused to acknowledge the truth. But, it was looking me in the face... He was smiling, even in death.. "Why? Why did Sasuke have to kill him? Why did he do it, knowing I would suffer?" I still held my head to his chest, feeling that it would somehow fix the problem.

"Aki... we need to go. Leave Itachi here. Zetsu will be informed and will come to do his work."

"You mean he's going to bury Itachi right?" I didn't know Zetsu very well, but I heard he's the one to take care of all of the Akatsuki members bodies.

"Uhh... yeah, he will. We should leave so he can start."

"Go on without me. I want to stay here a bit..."

"Okay, be fast though, we can't stay here long. There's no doubt Itachi's death will be spread around soon, and people will come here."

"Yeah... okay..." I just wanted here, I wished that he would open his eyes, and tell me he was joking. All I wanted was my older brother back, no matter how much I hated him in the past, or what he did... We were the last of the Uchiha, the three of us. Now that's its only me and Sasuke, what will happen? Where did he go to... I have somethings I want to say to him! And Why didn't Shidonii bring him back?

"Grr... Why didn't she?" I cried. I lifted my head form his chest, finally looking at the rest of him. His cloak was off, and he was wearing what he wore when I was little, and we all lived in Konohana.. Wait?What was that? On his chest, there was a black spot, looking charged from something. I put my hand to it, and suddenly all this energy flew into me. Its was odd, It wasn't chakura, but it was like it.

"No... But why didn't it work?" This was Shidonii's doing. She must have been trying to heal him, but was unable to for some reason. So all the power she tried to put into him just welled up into one single place, and stayed there. I guess it transferred to me just now.

"_Its on! I can Handel your Samehada!" Why was she being so foolish today of all days? They rammed into each other, blades hitting. Shidonii's katana held on, and she fought to push back Kisame. It was useless though. Kisame's strength was rivaled by no other, and I highly doubt a little miko could stop him..._

"_Give up Shidonii! I knew that you would pour your chakura into that blade, but Samehada here absorbs chakura. You're just going to grow weaker now!" He laughed._

"_Yeah... What would happen if it was my spiritual energy?" She asked, stressing the words. She was exhausting herself holding back Samehada. She pulled out a paper bomb a threw it, knowing they would both jump back, and the clash of there blades would end._

"_What did you say?" He asked bulging his eyes a bit._

"_Yeah... My spiritual energy..." She breathed as her sword glowed pink, instead of blue. "Why don't we find out?" She asked as she flared it. Samehada didn't react at first, but soon it was evident what was happening._

"_How can this be? You're taking the chakura out of Samehada!" He exclaimed._

"_Bingo. Since you and Samehada share chakura as you wiled it, I think you should be it away, huh fish sticks?" She explained using the nick name I gave him a while back._

Does that mean shes taking my chakura too? I sat there for a moment, but didn't feel any different. If anything, I felt it made me stronger. I looked at Itachi for the longest of time, and then stood up. "I should probably get going... Fish sticks may start worrying..."

"Hey! Stop right there!" Someone yelled. I looked in the direction there voice came from to see an eight man squad coming. "Oh great, just what I need. Can you come back some other time. You know, when I'm not morning my brothers death!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Brother? We were tracking Itachi Uchiha to find Sasuke." One of the older males, presumably there Sensei.

"Oh, so your looking for Sasuke? Sorry, he just left. I think he took off with Shidonii..." I trail, not really knowing what happened.

"What! Shidonii was here to?" The one from before, a blonde yelled as he came closer.

"Was Shidonii-kun really here?"

"Yeah, I can smell her Hinata. She was here alright."

"I told you! I don't know! I fainted before the battle with Itachi and Sasuke, all I know is that Sasuke killed Itachi..." I trailed. "So just go away! There's nothing you need here!" The to older men looked at each other, and nodded.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us." The other Sensei commanded.

"How do you expect to do that?" I teased. "I won't fall so easily. You think I was accepted into the Akatsuki just like that?"

"You seem familiar somehow... Who are you?" The blonde inquired scratching his head.

"Me? I am Aki Uchiha." They all gasped at my name. Did I not just tell them Itachi was my brother?

"Whatever the case, your coming with us! Wood Style: Wood Prison Jutsu!"

"Ack? What the hell?" I yelled in surprise. A giant... well prison came up around me, made up of wood. "Well, isn't that nice... but I don't plan of going with you people. Someone is waiting for me... Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Dark Flame!" My favorite. It burned the wood, giving me a way out. It also move those ninja away from me. They were from the hidden leaf...

"Wow! What was that?" The blonde exclaimed.

"Its a version of the Fire ball jutsu. She must have added it herself."

"Cut the chatter! Let's get this show on the road! I have somewhere to be!"

"You asked for it!" Okay, he was just as impatient as me. He charged at me, making clones during the process. Just like Shidonii, he made Shadow clones. "Oh, I see. So, your Naruto?" I asked as I caught the incoming fist to my face. "You know, I wonder why Shidonii try's so hard to save that village of yours. I walked away so many years ago... I just didn't have anything left there... Sasuke refused to come with me, so he stayed in the Hidden leaf... I regret letting him stay. If I had been with him... maybe none of this wouldn't have happened..." I smiled, a tear rolling down my face. "But I guess I just have to deal with it, huh?" I punched him in the gut, sending him flying. One of the other guys came at me, with a huge as dog with huge ass sharp fangs. Let's try to stay away from that...

"Come on Akamaru! Let's get her!" What do you know, the kid had fangs to. I hope he doesn't go around biting people... "Fang over Fang!" The dog transformed into the kid, and they both came at me at blinding speeds. I sat there for a second, and jumped up in the last moment. This was to easy.

"Wow... is that all you got? Let's try this new jutsu I've been working on... Fire Style: Great Flame Flower!" I jumped into the air, and shot fire balls so the ground by all the Leaf ninja, they all scattered from it, but it got them still. The fire balls exploded into fire storms, covering a small area around them. I stood there, smirking at my good work. Sadly, that would be defeat. Apparently, the ninja who could use wood release decided to come up behind me and tie me with wood.

"Hey! What was that for?" I cried.

"I told you, your coming with us."

"That was not fair play!" I cried.

"Tough luck."

"Ass hole..." I muttered.

"Nice work Yamato. Is everyone okay?" The other guy asked.

"Yeah, I think everyone's good."

"Akamaru got hit pretty bad..." The guy that just attacked me said.

"The dog got whats coming to it! It was coming at me with its sharp as fangs!" I like dogs, really there okay. I just try to make sure to stay away from them if they have really sharp fangs like that one.

"What? Your afraid of a dog?" The dog growled at me, bearing its fangs, and I shoved my self against the guy who captured me.

"Hell no! I'm afraid of dogs!"

"Then why are you backing away from Akamaru?"

"He has fangs, which are sharp! I do not like sharp things!"

"Why?" They all asked in unison.

"None of you damn business!" I yelled, struggling against my restraints.

"Hey calm down! All we want o know is where Sasuke and Shidonii went!" Naruto yelled.

"Like I told you! I have no idea! When I woke up, I was the only one here!" I yelled at him, hiding the fact that Kisame was here too.

"Naruto calm down." His Sensei asked. "Are you sure you know uhh Aki right?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where they would go. They must have been in a hurry, I'm sure Shidonii wanted to take me too, being as she is..."

"Yeah your right. Shidonii is always worrying about others... Hinata, can you track them with your Byakugan?"

"Sure. I'll do my best." It was a quiet girl, but she was a Huyga.

"Can you see anything Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Be patient Naruto. Let Hinata work." The other girl scolded.

"I think I see them! To the north west, about 500 meters. If we hurry we may be able to reach them!" She exclaimed.

"Alright then, lets go everyone!" The man who held me proposed. He held me and stared to run off with everyone else. 'Just what I need. To be dragged along to Sasuke as a captive. He's going to think I'm so weak...'


	9. No Longer

Shidonii .

"Sasuke, I think there are people following us." I said while still continuing foreword to the base.

"How can you tell?"

"I can since their auras. Its some people from the hidden leaf... Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei are there..." I warned.

"What can we do? I really don't feel like seeing them."

"I second that. Right now, all I can do is hide our presence."

"How can you do that?"

"We need to stop for a bit..." I stopped on a branch, he stood there next to me, looking expecting something to happen.

"Well, what do you need to do?"

"I can put a barrier around myself easily, but its with yours that I may prove to be a problem..." I bit my bottom lip. How was I going to tell him my powers wouldn't work because of his aura? This will prove to be a problem..

"Why is that?"

"Well... my powers only work on other people if my goddess allows it... and for some add reason, she won''t let me use them on you. I was only able to heal you because I have to heal anyone whose been hurt..."

"Why are we wasting time then? We need to keep moving!"

"Right! This way!" I lead him in the direction we were heading before, but our momentary pause was our mistake. We stumbled upon a clearing where we were ambushed by the ninja.

"Sasuke... Shidonii! You're coming home with us!"

"Naruto... We don't need saving."

"You people... you people protect a village of lies! I was told the truth... of what really happened during the Uchiha clan massacre.. We both were... The village gave Itachi the job of killing his whole clan... just because they thought the Uchiha were becoming a problem... he did so, and became hated and loathed by the people he swore to protect... "

"Because of this, Itachi left the village, and joined Akatsuki, still protecting the village that hated him. All along, Itachi was only trying to protect Konohana... The village that made him kill his own mother and father... his own clan... he died, wishing I would return there...But seeing as I've been told the truth, I swore to avenge him!"

"Sasuke... why?" Sakura whispered, looking to the ground.

"That village will pay for its crimes..."

"Shidonii, you think id is true as well?" Kakashi Sensei inquired.

"I'm sorry... but how can I trust a village that forced a man to kill his own clan? I am helping Sasuke with his revenge, we will not be stopped. You shall not take us back to the hidden leaf."

"Shidonii, why would you be with Sasuke? Is he not the one who killed Deidara?" Hinata asked confused. I looked from her, to Sasuke and then sighed

"That is true... by I blame myself for his death now... It was my fault I was unable to bring him back..."

"And What of the Akatsuki? Are you still with them?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't look the part, do I? We left in a hurry this morning, so I was unable to get my cloak... You can all thank Aki for that..."

"You mean this one?" Yamato asked as he came from the shadows.

"Aki!"

"Let her go!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but we're on a mission. We are to bring the both of you back to the hidden leaf village, no matter what."

"See, that's another reason why I choosing to betray the village. They are willing to kill people who happen to meddle in their affairs... Why did you have to drag her into this?" I yelled.

"What? No Shidonii she... well we took her because..." Naruto tried to explain.

"What ever he says is a lie! I was just mourning over Itachi, and these idiot's showed up looking for you two!"

"See what I mean? Aki has no part in this! Just let her go!"

"Shidonii... you're always trying to save others... no matter what side your on..."Naruto chuckled. "We came her hoping to save the from the Akatsuki... but it seems you don't need us anymore."

"You held me back! When I trained with you and Master Jiraiya, I got nowhere! But when leader-sama started to train me, I learned everything so quickly!"

"It was for your own good!" Sakura defended.

"How could that be?"

"I you push yourself to hard, you won't learn a thing! That's why they taught you slowly!"

"I was just fine..."

"Enough of this! Give us Aki now!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Not until we get you two to the hidden leaf and get some sense back into you!"

"Naruto, life makes more sense now then it ever did at the village... And if you won't give Aki back, I'm afraid we'll have to take her by force... Even if you do come from the hidden leaf, it still pains me to do this... After all, you are my friends, right? I'm sorry if I hurt you too bad, but we can't let you take Aki... we need to report back to leader-sama... all of us."

"No... don't tell me? Sasuke has joined Akatsuki?" Kakashi Sensei realized.

"Yes... Now give me my sister!"

"Shidonii... Sasuke... If that what it takes, I'll beat you both to a pulp! I refuse to leave you guys!"

"Naruto... the bond between us is broken. I severed it long ago... But it seems Shidonii still has one with you, so I'll make sure to keep you on the brink of death."

"Kakashi Sensei... Sakura... Naruto... It's time you see my new abilities. And as for you-" I said pointing to the new face amongst my old team mates. "Its nice to know they replace you as soon as you leave..."

"Prepare yourself..." Sasuke started.

"Because we're not holding back anymore!" I finished. No longer would they think of me as a weak miko... They will know me as the ninja who fights for the truth!

I looked to Sasuke, and he nodded and I knew exactly what to do. He knew a bit of my training with Itachi, but they didn't. This is a perfect way to show them what were capable of. "Fire Style: Uchiha Giant Flame!" We performed fire ball jutsu at the same time, creating a huge sphere of flame. It didn't matter if I was an Uchiha or not, it still worked. My spiritual energy seemed to mix with the darkness the flowed through his chakura, and emitted a great power.

"Everyone, get close!" It was the guy who had Aki, Yamato. "Wood Style: Wooden dome!" A dome made of wood appeared around them, but the fire ball would not yield. It crashed against the dome, burning it. It held strong, but soon enough the flames broke through. By then, everyone had moved from the back, and begun their assault on us. Hinata came from my left, trying to contentiously hit me. Kiba at my right, almost managing to claw me with Akamaru. Shino sent swarms of bugs which I barely manged to escape from. The onslaught continued, and finally I just had enough of it. I pulled up a barrier to deflect the attacks. When they came near me, they slid back due to it. It only lasted for a few minutes, so I tried to make good time. They guy who held Aki captive made a wood clone of himself to keep watch- clever. I made my own shadows clones as well. Together, we fought off the swarm of bugs that came at me- the only thing that could come through my shields.

I pulled out my sword, and charged my miko power into it. I had to do this, no matter how much it hurt me to. Kiba would be easier to handle if I got rid of Akamaru first- not kill, just knock out. I could never kill him. I waited until they came for an attack, the perfect time. I blocked the blow, seeing as my barrier was gone. I slid back several feet, with them still coming at me. Kiba surprised me by jumping behind me and holding my arms behind my back. I was unable to do any jutsus, and I had dropped my sword when my arms were forced behind my back.

"Shidonii, your coming with us. I hated myself for letting you go the first time, but now I there's no way your leaving again."

"Kiba, even if I do return to the leaf, what will keep me from leaving? There's nothing for me there! You guys were what kept me going, but now I know you work for a village of lies... I just can't stand to think about it! I built bonds with you thinking I would be there forever. Now I know the truth, but I just can't bare to break those bonds... Now, it seems my only choice is to just walk away from them and forget..."

"Who told you that anyway? Why would you believe them right off the bat, when we where the ones to save you?"

"I don't think I should tell you who... but he is someone who helped me during my harder times of the Akatsuki... I was glad when he came clean..." I had to stall for a bit, no one noticed when one of my shadow clones disappeared. I had it go to where Aki was being held, and kill the clone. I had no problem with it, seeing as it was only a copy. With that secured and done, I knew she would come save me momentarily.

"Get your hands off of Shidonii mutt!" Aki yelled as she came from the trees and kicked Kiba in the face. He fell forward, but loosened his grip so I was able to get free.

"Sorry Kiba.." I mumbled as I stood by Aki.

"Let's hurry with this. I need a shower. You have no idea what I've been through..."

"Oh, I see. So you met Akamaru?" I giggled.

"Let just finish this..."

"Right then." I picked up my katana that had been charged in my spiritual energy. I could scene a body of water not to far, so this technique should work with out me having to use the big one. "Water Style: Grand Water Excavation!" Water from the lake rushed to coat around my sword, turning the thin, seemingly harmless blade into a deadly drill.

"That's what you were working on yesterday? Nice." Aki commented.

"Yeah, don't you like it? Kisame has lots of cool stuff that he wants to teach me. But, we'll take about that later. I'm sorry to say this, but I think you have over stayed your welcome. Allow me to show you the way out- my blade!" I jumped into the air, high above there heads. I chose my target- Hinata. It would be best to use on her, knowing how hardy she was. I fell towards her at an alarming rate, she had little time to react. But when she did, it was amazing.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four Palm Guard!" She spun around creating a dome to protect herself. I trusted my katana into the sphere. Soon, I flew off. Not before the water dispersed, drenching them all.

"Is he ready? We need to get the hell out of here!" I looked to Aki, who was currently beckoning me to follow her and Sasuke. I quickly jump to their position, and we were gone with a flash. Using one of my handy smoke bombs, we were able to leave with no trace.


	10. Rendered Harmless

"I'm glad that's over with..." I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. Along our way back, we stumbled upon Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. They we're all joining as well it seemed. And seeing as I did not have a good history with the latter two, it was not going to be a walk in the park having to deal with them. So, I took the first chance to get away from them- a mission with Leader-sama and Konan.

"Shidonii, there is no need to call me that anymore. You know the true leader of Akatsuki now. Please, call me Pein." He obligated.

"No thank you leader-sama, I like calling you so. I do so out of respect now, don't you know that?" I smiled. It had been a least a week since our encounter of the hidden leaf ninja. As soon as I walked through the door Leader-sama dragged me to do some training...

"_Man, I'm so glad I can finally relax!" I lied on my bed, where Aki came to lie next to me, to lazy to get to her own, which was on the other side of the room. Karin would share this room with us, since Tobi, or Madara, was now leader, he slept somewhere else. _

"_What do we do now?"_

"_Didn't you say you needed a shower?"_

"_I do... but I'm way yo damn tired..."_

"_Yeah me too... And I really wanted to eat something too... oh well..."_

"_Shidonii! Where have you been? We need to start training!"_

"_But Leader-sama, we literally just came back!" I protested._

"_I will return in ten minutes. I expect you to be ready by then."_

"_Damn it!"_

"_Ha ha, Leader's making you train!"_

"_Just get your stinky ass off my bed and shower..."_

"So what is the mission?" I really had no idea what was happening. I was just trying to escape Suigetsu...

"We are to capture the nine tailed Jinchuuriki." Konan answered.

"Oh... okay..." Really! Why did I come on this mission? I don't think I would be able to handle capturing Naruto... I was powerful enough, but the fact is... can I really do through with this?

"Shidonii, are you alright? I understand if you want to stay back..." Konan trailed.

"I think I'll do that. After all, it was originally just you two on this mission right? You can handle yourself. I'll stay somewhere safe, just summon me if you need me!" Along with training, I allowed Leader-sama to have the power to summon me. He could do it to Konan as well, so there was no need to worry.

"Why not there?" Konan pointed to the distance. It was a rugged, mountain area.

"Yeah, that seems fine." I separated from them and went to the spot. It looked vaguley familiar... It soon it hit me. I saw the explosion marks on the ground."Oh... so this is where we" It was the last time Deidara held me... here in this field... How long ago had his death been? I lost count of the days... It's been almost a month, has it not? I miss him so much... everything we did together...

"_That was amazing un!"_

"_Thanks Deidara!" I exclaimed as I glomped him. "You don't know how much that means!" I said on top of him._

"_Your welcome un." He said flipping me so I was on bottom. "Much better." He said sitting on me._

"_Hey! Get off of me!" I cried flailing my arms. "Your gonna squish me!"_

"_Maybe... I don't know un.. What in it for me yeah?"_

"_I do- anything!"_

"_Okay Shidonii, just remember though," He remained getting off of me. "You said anything un." He offered his hand to help me up._

"_Ugg... you bully... I need to catch my breath..."_

"_No time for that, un." He said as he went in for a surprise attack on my lips. I gasped on the sudden assault, so he took the opportunity to invade me. We went to war as our tongue fought for dominance. He won, and we found ourselves pulling each other closer for a more intimate kiss. Just as the lack of oxygen finally came to mind, an all to familiar voice called my name._

"Deidara... I wish we hadn't fought that day... Its my fault... Its my fault your dead, only because I was to weak... but I'm stronger now! I can protect myself... but I still don't have the power to bring you back...

Pein P..O.V.

It was chaos in the village. The hunt for the Jinchuuriki seemed to drag on endlessly, until he decided to show himself.

"So, your the Leader of the Akatsuki?"

"I am Pein. Prepare yourself nine tails, you are coming back with me."

"After I defeat you, your going to tell me where Shidonii is!"

"She is near, nine tails. If you do overcome my powers, you will face her next. We will not fail this mission."

"What? Where?"

"Worry about her later. Face me, your opponent!"

"Way ahead of ya!" We engaged in hand to hand battle, exchanging fists and punches. Soon, this grew tiresome and we resorted to Ninjutsu. Exchanging technique to technique, blow after blow. The battle waged on, and we both grew weary. I could not afford defeat, not when the path to peace was so close!

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Sasuke, I need you and the Taka to capture the eight tailed Jinchuuriki."

"Simple enough. Who is this guy we are looking for?"

"His name is Killer B, do not under estimate him, it may cause you your life."

"Hn, I can handle myself. Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin! We need to get moving."

"Right then, lets go." Karin stated, and we were out in a flash. The trip there was like any other- Suigetsu and Karin fighting, with Jugo acting up every once in a while. Soon, we found the eight tails. He seemed to have his guard down, perfect for ambush.

"Get ready Suigetsu, your in first."

"Good, I need to slice something." He grinned.

"We need him back alive." I growled.

"I know, I'll try to contain myself." He prepared his attack, having Karin throw kunai from one end so he could attack at another. He dodged the kunai, and blocked Suigetsu's attack with one of his swords. He pulled out two more, and knocked Suigetsu's out of his hand. He replaced his, and was going to use Suigetsu's sword against him. I sent in Jugo after him, to help him out of the situation. The Jinchuuriki over powered him and threw him back. I had to step in now.

I pulled of my own katana and moved to defend Suigetsu just in time. I managed to knock Suigetsu's weapon from him, so he went back to using his own. I tried to gain the advantage my using Sharingan- because of him welding eight swords at once, I was unable to track him. Taking a different course of action, I charged my katana with lighting and moved to fight him. He smirked, and did the same thing to his, destroying any advantage I may have gotten.

"You think you can beat me and my rhymes fool?" He charged at me, and I was unable to predict which one of the swords he would attack with, which lead to the many holes I now have in my chest. I cried out, coughing up a bit of blood. It was now Karin's part. Jugo and Suigetsu manged to distract him while Karin healed me. By the time When they seemed to be losing, I entered the fight once more, getting a good attack on his shoulder. He saw this, but really paid no heed to it.

"You guys have no rhythm. I'm out." He disappeared, but we where able to catch him with Karin's ability

"You're making this more difficult then it has to be. Give up now."

"You just don't give up, do ya fool? Its time you see a Jinchuuriki's real power!" He transformed into a version of his tailed beast. A giant, squid ox. How wonderful... I used the Sharingan, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to do so, but Gyuki, the tailed beast within him, helped him break free. Unaware of this, I was hit with a a Larint, which left me open for another attack, his tailed beast ball, leaving me fatally wounded and unable to battle. I watched as he tried to finish me, but Jugo came to heal me with his special method- infusing some of his flesh with mine, instantly erasing any trace of the wound.

I slowly stood up, making sure not to move to fast, knowing it would take a bit for my body to adjust to the change. I took the chance to use Amaterasu on him while Suigetsu held him off. He rampaged around in pain, almost catching Karin under one of his tentacles. I severed it with a Chidori sharp sphere, successfully capturing the eight tails. I went to his unconscious body and slung it over my shoulder. I had to carry this guy all the way back. What a wonderful time that would be...

Shidonii P.O.V.

It had been a while since I last heard from Konan or Pein. Every once in a while, one of the six paths checked on me, to see if I was alright. It was sweet, how leader-sama cared for me. I guess he grew on me as well, seeing as these past few train sessions were becoming more involved with him.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah... I just need to slip on my cloak." I walked over to Deidara's bed, where I had put my cloak the previous night._

"_I will teach you Lighting release today. We will have to work into the night, seeing as you left today."_

"_Yes leader-sama." I was happy to train, I wanted to be stronger. I had a new reason to fight. I fought for the truth now. I fought for the day that we would no longer had to fight. Just as Leader-sama does. I fight for the truth, for peace, and to avenge those that have fallen._

"Are you sure your okay? No villagers have tired attacking you?" It was the animal path this time. Surveying the area for anyone or anything.

"I'm fine, just go back to business. Well, there is something I need to do. Do you mind accompanying me?"

"Yes, that would be fine. What is it you need to do?"

"Just get somethings from my house." I dashed to the trees, with the animal path close behind me. I broke the tree line and surveyed the once peaceful village. Destruction was everywhere civilians injured and lying around like logs. It pained me to see it, I just hoped our home was still in tack. "Come on, this way. Its only a bit farther." I jumped along the rooftops, moving swiftly amongst the chaos. I soon found what I was looking for, small house. I open the door, and was immediately greeted with a meow.

"Minx!" I cried as I picked up my cat. "You're okay! So he didn't deprive you of food. Well, your coming with me!"

"Mr-ow?"

"Where is it...?" I looked around the house, cluttered from the lack of cleaning. I found what I was looking for, a blue rectangular box that my cat fit perfectly in. I dropped her in, picked up the box and announced I was ready to go.

"Is that all yo came for? A cat?" The animal path sighed.

"Yeah! I can't leave her here! Who knows what will happen to her!"

"Just hurry back to the mountain. Your assistance may be needed soon."

"Okay then. See ya later!" I flew out the door with my cat, who was clinging to her box for dear life. I was back at the mountain in mere minutes, seeing as I was in a hurry. When I arrived, there was a little boy lying on the ground covered in blood. I gasped, and ran over to aid him.

"Are you alright?" I asked turning his head to face me. His vision looked blurred, but he was still frighted by me.

"Ahh! P-please! G-ge-get away f-rom m-me!"

"No... I only want to help..." I placed my thumb on his cheek, and slid it across his face. He cringed at the touch, sealing his eyes closed, which were rimmed with tears. "Don't worry..." I cooed as I looked at a nasty gash across his arm. "I'm going to heal you." I placed my palm on his arm, hearing him whimper in pain just broke my heart... I used my powers to heal that wound, but since he was small enough, it spread to all of his body, and soon his whimpers died down.

"Miss... why would you help me? Aren't you the enemy?" he asked as my petted Minx, who was contently purring in her box while in his lap.

"Yes, I am. But it breaks my heart to see children in pain... I could not help but save you. If I let you stay like that, my guilty conscious would have driven me insane..."

"Ohh... Hey! You're from here too!" He cried pointing to the head band the was hanging across my neck.

"Yeah... but I learned the dark truth about this place... But I shouldn't ramble about the past... You need to get out of here, my leader is very protective of me, and is constantly checking on me.. "

"Okay... miss... miss... Miss, what is your name?"

"Me? Little one, they call me Shidonii. Now hurry, go!"

"Right! Thank you Miss Shidonii!" He yelled as he stubby legs carried him to the cave not to far from here. There were most likely more villagers there as well. They would take care of the boy. The human path came from the shadow, most likely have viewing the whole event.

"You're kindness will prove to be your weakness..."

"Most likely, but I'm prepared for it. Most repay kindness in full, but others... well they get whats coming to them."

"It is almost time. You will soon be summoned."

"I guess I saw this coming... Could you watch my cat?"

"Shidonii, why do you even need the cat?"

"So she doesn't have to die! I don't like things dieing, I only kill when it is absolutely necessary!"

"You can take the cat with you, they want to talk with you."

"Uhh okay bye then!" Just as I said it I was summoned to the battlefield where Naruto and Leader-sama where battling. When I arrived there what I saw surprised me. Hinata was there as well, lying to the side with a fatal injury in the chest. Naruto was on the ground in front of leader, who was looking down on him.

"Okay, just what the hell did I miss?" I yelled. Someone was going to tell everything that happened. I mean pretty much everything, to the point of why Hinata was dying.


	11. Rinnegan

"Leader-sama? Is that you?" I knew that Those were not leader's real body, but I did not know what to expect. I was summoned by his true form, because he was now facing against Naruto, who had most likely killed all the other paths...

"Shidonii... We are no longer destroying the hidden leaf."

"Why not? I-I mean What reason do you have to stop?"

"This boy... I have trusted him with the future of peace. I trust it with you as well. Well all have trained under the same master- the one who believed that true peace was achievable. Naruto has reminded me what was my first intention."

"You mean... the way you taught me..." Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered the day, not to long ago...

"_Leader-sama, can I know why you continue to fight? What pushes you forward?"_

"_The whole reason I fight is for peace. I wish to bring true peace across the lands, just as my master taught me..."_

"_That sounds like master Jiraiya... he was always telling me to fight for peace."_

"_Yes. It was him who trained me."_

"_What? Wow! Master Jiraiya trained you leader-sama? He trained me for a bit, but never really pushed my limits..."_

"_We must fight to find the peace, Shidonii. We are capturing the tailed beasts to find true peace."_

"_Leader-sama, I will always fight for peace! I promise on day that we'll find peace!"_

"Keep true to your promise, Shidonii. Fight to find peace, for the both of us."

"What are you saying! Your not dead!" I threw the cat at Naruto and ran to clung leader-sama's neck. "No... we'll find peace together!"

"Shidonii... call me Nagato..."

"Leader- Pein- Nagato! I don't care who you are! You can't leave me! Not now! No!"

"Shidonii, I'm dying for a good cause. But when I die, I want you to take my Rinnegan."

"Wh-what? No Leader-"

"Nagato."

"I couldn't possibly..."

"Shidonii, I knew something like this would come. Why else would I train you in all chakura natures? It you don't take it, Madara will. I don't trust him at all..."

"Nagato... Alright. I'll do it. As my master's dying wish..." I smiled as tears flowed down my face. I let loose the death hold I had on his neck. I looked at him, and then to Naruto, still holding my cat, shocked at the sequence of events.

"Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!" He yelled. A green aura pulsed from him. Once, twice, it spread throughout the whole village, bringing life back to what was once ruin. Homes, stores, and people where brought back to life. Dead ninja once again rose to serve their village. All that once seemed lost was reborn. Konan came to us, knowing exactly what Nagato had done.

"Shidonii, why did you let Nagato do this?"

"Konan, he entrusted the future of peace to me and Naruto... But along with peace, he entrusted me with his Rinnegan.."

"What? Nagato must trust you very much Shidonii... And as for you," Konan said turning to Naruto. "Here. Take these." She handed him a bouquet of flowers. "It symbolizes the peace between The hidden Rain and hidden leaf. Call them, the flowers of hope."

"Uhh.. okay.." Naruto had no idea what to do with them...

"Konan, are you going to stay in Akatsuki?" I asked.

"No, I must defect... the organization we created for peace has only led to destruction... I'm going to lead the hidden Rain in Nagato's place. But first, we need to get you the Rinnegan."

"Uhh.. right, how hard could it be?"

"Well its not quite that simple, but it can be easily done..."

"How so?"

"Hold still for a moment, and keep you eyes wide open..." I did as told as I watched in amazement at what Konan did. Using her skill with origami, Konan was able to remove Nagato's Rinnegan, and replace my eyes with his. I used intense medical ninjutsu and my miko powers so bear through the pain. When it was done, I felt no different, and saw the same.

"Did to work?" I asked looking to Naruto.

"Ehh! Uh, yeah, you look great Shidonii!" Naruto gave me a 'nice guy pose' which I could not help but laugh at.

"I must be taking my leave. I will be taking Nagato's, and Yahiko's body's with me." Yahiko, was the deva path- the one I knew as Leader-sama...

"Good bye Konan! I hope we meet again someday!" I called as the she made her wings, and flew off with their bodies.

"Shidonii, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as my cat was dropped in my hands.

"Naruto... I just don't know what to do... I've just been trusted with the Rinnegan... I guess I need to find people for the six paths..."

"You know they must be dead right? The Shidonii I knew would never disturb the dead!"

"Naruto, I've changed a lot... Sometimes I don't even think I'm fit for the title miko..."

"So your going through with it?"

"Its my only choice. I can't let Nagato down. After all, he is the one who gave the Rinnegan to me, and I can't let a gift from my master go to waste..."

"We'll are you going to return to the village?

"No... not just yet. Madara has something big planed, that's for sure... and as long as he thinks I'm loyal, he'll let me in. As of now, I have no idea whose side I'm on. I just know that what ever I do, it has to be for Nagato, and the pursuit of peace..." I jumped to the top of the dainty tree and looked down at Naruto as he spoke.

"So your still part of the Akatsuki?" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, until I know what to do, I'm staying with Akatsuki. I'm so sorry Naruto..." With that I was gone, taking to the rooftops with my hasty escape. I could not allow my self to be spotted, let I get trapped in the village... I looked behind me as the villagers praised Naruto for his defeat of Leader. A single tear escaped my eyes, and I hurried my pace to run from my sight... they had no idea that Nagato saved them, hell there celebrating his death! But I would not blame them for being oblivious... they were too happy with their lives to notice anything wrong in the village...

Tobi P.O.V.

"Tobi, it seems that Nagato has sacrificed himself to save the village he destroyed."

"What! He was going to use that Jutsu on Madara!... Hm, then I guess I will just take the Rinnegan back."

"Konan left with Nagato's body. Shes going back to the hidden Rain with them."

"It also seems she has defected from Akatsuki."

"She is replaceable. I have Sasuke and Shidonii under my control, it doesn't matter if she stays or leaves... but I will have to meet up with her.."

(Let's speed up to Tobi's little meeting with Konan, seeing as nothing eventful will happen until then.)

"Madara... What is it you want? I no longer want any affliction with Akatsuki!"

"It is not you I'm after, it is Nagato. He owes me for giving him the Rinnegan."

"If you want him, you'll have to beat me first!"

"Should be easy enough..."

"Your underestimation of me will be your demise." Her paper wings grew in size, proving that she was not going down without a fight. She fluttered them, and paper came gushing at me. I dogged the attack my using my time space jutsu, moving to safety, or so I thought. She tried catching me as I moved through space, a foolish mistake. I realized her true plan just in time. I manged to warp away the explosion mixed in with her paper, at the cost of my right arm, and the top par

"Why would you place your trust in that boy? Why the nine tailed Jinchuuriki?"

"Naruto is the light that will destroy the darkness that is you. He will not do it alone. There is another, but they are yet to be relieved."

"Two of them? Who could possibly be as powerful as the nine tails? And foolish enough to challenge me?"

"Enough of this! You will perish!" With those words, the lake we were battling by revealed to show an enormous amount of explosive tags." You will not be able to escape six hundred billion explosive tags!" I had to use it. The Izanagi! For five long minutes, the Izanagi held through, but the explosives held longer. I was held in that explosion for five more minutes, although I was not dead. Believing me to, I had the opportunity to attack. I took the nearest weapon- a metal pole, and stabbed her through the back.

She broke free, not before the endless rained stop, confusing us both. "Naruto is the support holding up the bridge leading us to peace. His accompanist- they are taking up the mantle of darkness that cover light!"

"Please." I grabbed her by the throat and placed her under Genjutsu. "Now tell me, where is Nagato's body?"

"He's.. Ahh! He's... go to.. Ehh! Our old.. home..."

"Thank you, Konan. Oh, and When this ends, you'll be dead!" I chuckled. I ended the jutsu. I hurried to the old, ragged house, at the end of the village. I burst through the door, looking light and right for Nagato's body. I saw it, with closed eyes carefully laid down with Yahiko's.

"How cute..." I mumbled as I walked over to Nagato."Thank you for holding them for me, but I think it's due time I take what is rightfully mine..." I opened his eyes to revel empty sockets, staring back at me.

"What! Who could have gotten to them before me? No... Nagato must have gifted them to someone... but who?" I will find the fool who holds the Rinnegan, and take it from their lifeless, dead body!


	12. Rebirth

"Who should I use?" I asked myself as I jumped through the trees. I really didn't want to disturb the dead to use them for the Rinnegan, but I had no choice in the matter. "Who to ask?" I had been wandering around for the past few days, just going where I felt. Today, I had stumbled upon the Hidden Rain. "Konan is here. I think I'll pay her a visit. Maybe she can give me a hint on who to use..." I was now on the out skirts of the village, just walking by. When people saw me, shutters we closed and peaked through. Doors slammed shut and streets where emptied. "How odd, Akatsuki originated in this village. Why is they're scared of me?"

I continued forward, to the center of the village where I found a lake, split open with detonated explosives in the crack. "What could this be about?" I looked around the area for any sign of a battle. Something hit my shoulder- A shiriken. It was a weak throw, so I removed it and looked behind me.

"Get out of our village you Akatsuki monster! You have dine enough to us already!" It was a young ninja of the village, a girl who looked to be 12.

"What do you mean? I came here to talk to your village leader, Konan." I replied. "And you should work on your aim, and power. It you had hit my spine with a bit more force, I may have died."

"You can't talk to Konan! She is dead! A man wearing an orange mask from your organization killed her!"

"What... Tobi? I had no idea... Look, I don't mean you any harm. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Why should I trust you?" She spat. Moments later I was behind her with a sword to her neck.

"Because if I wanted you dead, you would be already." I removed my sword and placed in its sheath. "So please tell me why the man came here." When she saw that I had put my sword back, she jumped away from me.

"He asked her where Nagato body was. Something about the Rinnegan. But why would you care? You work for that scum."

"Oh I see what happened... Can you take me to Konan? He grave or body?"

"I- well... Come with me." I followed the girl through the streets. She navigated me through the tall building of the city. When she halted to a stop, many people were gathered around a building. This one was smaller then the tall building the loitered the city, only having one story. "Shes in there..."

"Okay then, come with me." I silently walked through the crowed, who parted with with the girls glares. Looking forward I could see why everyone was gathered here. It was Konan's funeral. I walked to the casket that held her body. How long had she been like this? Most likely only a few days... "Stand back everyone, get away from Konan." I commanded.

"Why should we listen to you? Your part of the Akatsuki and they're the one who killed her!" A man shouted. I glared in the general direction it came from and began to tell why.

"You want your leader back, don't you? Then please move out of the way..." I placed my hands on her stomach, and slowly breathed in. Last time, with Itachi, I failed to bring him back. But I can't fail here, not when all these people needed her! I started the process, flowing my chakura through her. Slowly, but surely, life returned to her. Her body once more had color, he chest moved up and down intaking air once again. Her eye fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Shidonii. I'm so glad you came here." She sat up, and the whole room gasped.

"I had no choice, Konan. I couldn't leave your village unprotected now could I?"

"You are to kind sometimes Shidonii... When will you learn to fight for yourself?" She chuckled.

"I doubt that will happen any time soon... Anyway, I was told Tobi killed looking for the Rinnegan right?" I shifted my eyes, showing the Rinnegan once more.

"Yes, that is true. I don't think he will kill you for it, though. You are too valuable to him."

"You have a point there... I also have another problem, though. I have no idea who to use for the six paths of pain!" It was really killing me that I couldn't use the full power of the Rinnegan because of my morals. But, on the other hand, I was kinda glad I hadn't found anyone suitable yet. I would just hate to use their body...

"I wish I could help, but I have no idea. Try asking Tobi. No matter how evil he is, he will find people suitable for it."

"Hmm I guess so. Now, how about you get out of the casket. You won't be dying anytime soon." I smiled as I gave her my hand. She accepted, and was now standing on the ground next to me in wobbly feet.

"Villager's, do not worry about this member of Akatsuki. She is my friend, and our savior. She was the pupil of Pein, and should be treated with respect. Not only that, but she has saved us from despair by bringing me back to life."

"Really, I'm not all that great..." I commented looking to the ground.

"Nonsense. Why don't you stay with me tonight? Tomorrow you will have to face Tobi about the Rinnegan, so best get some rest today."

"Okay. Let's move before we get lost in the crowed." The people were swarming everywhere, hugging me and Konan. We somehow manged to escape the hectic place and went to her home. It was large, so I assumed she used to share the place with Leader.

"I hope it all turns out okay... Tobi is gaining more power by the days... If he is not stopped soon, there is no telling what will happen..." Konan sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm determined to stop him! If that's the one thing I can do for this world, then I will. If Tobi must die to save it, then it must be done."

"You are capable of defecting him. You and Naruto together is more than enough to stop him. But if you fight with Tobi, then the world will be a gray place. Please Shidonii, no matter what he offers, remember your place. Nagato entrusted the future of peace to you."

"Right, I won't let Leader-sama down! There's no way I'll let that happen!" I cried out with a yawn.

"I think you should get some sleep, little miko." She used my nick name, the one she gave me. She hadn't used it since before Deidara's death... Time passes so fast it seems...

"Right." I said lying on the couch with the blanket she gave me. "Night Konan."

"Good night little miko."

Tobi P.O.V

"Where is Shidonii? I haven't seen her since she went on the mission with Konan ans Pein. I know she didn't die..." I was contemplating our next move. When we tried to extract the eight tails from its Jinchuuriki, it turned out to be fake. I need the Rinnegan!

"Hey. I have something you may have interest in." I turned around to find Kabuto, once a spy for Akatsuki. He betray us, so I intend to kill him. I readied a fighting stance, but he put his hands up in defense.

"I have no reason to listen to you."

"Hear me out. When you see what I've done, you'll agree to my terms." No sooner after he said that, six coffins appeared from the ground.

"What are you teams?"

"Ally with me for the war you started, and I can grant you unlimited power. All I ask for in return is Sasuke, and the miko. I need so study somethings."

"Just what are in those coffins?" They first five popped open, revealing five dead members of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu, Itachi, Nagato, Sasori and Deidara.

"Do you like what you see?" Deidara was Shidonii's weakness. If she ever decided to defect, I could bribe her with him.

"And If I don't accept?" To answer my question, the contents of the sixth coffin where revealed.

"We wouldn't want your little secret to be revealed, now would we?"

"Fine. I agree to your terms. But you can only have them after the war." I understood why he wanted Sasuke, but why Shidonii? "Why is it you need Shidonii though?"

"She has the power to bring people back to life. Not like my Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, were they are only brought as well, zombies you might say. If I taught her this jutsu, I think her miko powers would bind with the person being summoned, creating a warrior that can not be destroyed!"

"That does seem interesting. When she appears again, go ahead and teach it to her. I would like to see the results myself...Oh, and take Deidara with you if she does not agree. I think he will convince her otherwise."

"Thanks Tobi. I'll be on my way.." He was gone with smoldering flames, the coffins along with him.

**Authors note! Read it please!**

Okay then. I know there are a lot of people who like this story ( I also have a feeling a lot of you don't like it ) But you should review often! Really! You people are lucky I love this story enough to update every few days! I don't think it would kill ya to review something I wrote at 3 in the fucking morning! Ugg... really, it would help. Just tell me what you like, what ya don't like. It makes me feel better when I know people are enjoying my story. I really hate to do this, but come on people, show a bit of effort! I know for a fact you wouldn't like it if you had all these people reading you story, but only one person reviewing? Because that's how it is for me. So thank you BwsAnti-Thesis for bring my only fan! If you rally like this story, please review. I really hating begging like this, but I feel like you guys really are not caring at all... No offense or anything...


	13. Kazekage sama

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, surprising myself seeing as I usually slept in. Konan was still asleep, so I figured it was best to leave now. I left only after folding my blanket, and fixing the rats nest I call hair. I went to go find Tobi, to tell him the truth about the Rinnegan.

"Watch out world, here I come!" I yelled statistically. I had a feeling yelling was going to be involved. Ya know, because I kinda skipped my job for the last few days? Or maybe it was the fact I possess the one thing Tobi wants? Whatever he does, I just hope he doesn't realize my motives... Hell, I don't really understand my motives any more. All I know that if Tobi wins this war, its all over for us.

Trees flew past me as blurs as I sped through the tree tops. I was in a hurry, so I could just wanted to get this over with... "Well Shidonii, you really have outdone yourself, haven't you? You've gotten yourself into a huge pile a shit, and it looks like your not coming out anytime soon..." I sighed. A little further and I would be at the hide out. I wonder whats everyone's been up to? I wonder how Aki is... I hope she taking Itachi okay, I know she had to act strong when I last saw her, but now? I'm just a little worry wart, are I not?

"Yay... Home sweet home..." I looked to the base, I had come from the back, and I could see the pond that was behind my window. I walked up to the front to I could go in. When I entered, the place seemed gloomy, and sad. I went to Leader-sama's old office, the one Tobi had took up as his own. I knocked a few times, and entered when told to. Looking to the ground, I told him about the mission.

"Sorry I've been gone so long Tobi, I just needed some time to myself. The mission was a failure, the nine tails got away and Nagato died. Konan defected as well. We had the village destroyed, but Nagato revived using his Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." I explained.

"Thank you for the update Shidonii. But there is one thing. When Nagato died, he gifted his Rinnegan to someone. Where you there to witness this?"

"Umm... yeah about that..." I looked up finally to show him where the Rinnegan was. "I'm sorry, Nagato said he wanted me to have them. If I had known you wanted them, I would have saved it for you." That last part was a lie, but it not like it mattered.

He sat there, looking shocked for a minute. When he finally spoke up, the answerer was odd. "I think this is for the better... Have you gotten any body's for the six paths of Pein?"

"No, I was hoping you could help me with that. I really don't like disturbing the dead, and even if I did, I wouldn't know who to use..."

"I have a new mission for you then. You are to find and meet up with Kabuto. I have allied with him. He has a useful jutsu that I want your to learn."

"Uhh... Okay, but what about the six paths?"

"I have it taken care of. Leave when you are ready."

"Okay. What kind of jutsu is it though?"

"You will learn soon enough..."

"Fine. See ya later then..." I pouted. Why was I always stuck with the missions? What ever the case I had to find this Kabuto guy. First, to check in on Aki. I walked to our room, only to find the door creaked open. I steped inside to find it empty. "Hm... is she on a mission?" That was unlikely. Aki usually went with me on missions. I walked over to Kisame's room and knocked. "Yo Kisame, where is Aki?" I asked.

"Shidonii! Its nice to see you. But Aki... she defected from Akatsuki..." He trailed.

"Why would she do that? She... I... ah man..." I sputtered.

"I know how you feel. But, she was in danger here. I think Tobi was planing something against her..."

"I hope she's okay..."

Aki P.O.V.

"Kazekage-sama, I was able to find out somethings in my time in Akatsuki."

"Good Aki. But you don't have to call me such, we are the only two here."

"Sorry Garra." I said as I stood from my bow. " But As of right now, there are only seven members of Akatsuki; Tobi, Kisame, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke Uchiha and Shidonii. When I left, Shidonii was intent of revenge on the hidden leaf, but I think her motives have changed once again..."

"Shidonii... She is still with Akatsuki?"

"Right before I left, she went on a mission to capture Naruto with Konan, and the former leader of Akatsuki, Pein. As we both know, he destroyed the village, leaving it in ruin. But after having a charge of heart because of Naruto, he used his Rinnegan to save it. Tobi was after the Rinnegan, but he does not have control of it. It is to my belief that Pein told Shidonii to take it after his death so Tobi could not have it."

"That would make scene... Do you know how many of the tailed beasts they have captured?"

"All but the eight tailed and Naruto it seems... "

"Shidonii is our only hope... the side she chooses for the oncoming war is the side that will win. With the Rinnegan, and her abilities as a miko, she possess' power beyond our world..."

"Garra?"

"What is it Aki?"

"Do you think they have a way of manipulating Shidonii? What if she openly came out about her motives? Or If Tobi figured her out? Do you think they have a way of drawing her back?"

"I don't think so... She became infatuated with Deidara, the member that captured me right? He would be her only weakness, that and her kindness... I don't think they have anyway of using him against her, he is dead now."

"Okay, but I just worry about her sometimes... she has everyone's burdens to carry, whether she knows it or not..."

"Aki, come here."

"What is it Garra? I asked as I stood in front of his desk.

"I need to ask you... When was it you last thought of yourself?" The question struck me as odd. There was no time to be thinking about myself when the future was at stake!

"Garra, I'm to busy to think about myself... I had the responsibility of being an Akatsuki spy and watching over Shidonii..."

"Your putting to much stress on yourself..." He stood up from his seat and walked over to me. "Aki, I know your holding in. Its okay now. You can let go." No... how could he tell? Not even fish sticks could read me like this!

"I'm fine Garra." I said with a fake smile, that soon feel to a frown when I saw his face.

"Aki, don't blame yourself for Itachi's death." That was it, what we all knew I did. I did blame my self for Itachi's death, I was unconscious while my two brothers tried to kill each other... I never got to say good bye.

"What are you talking about?" I wouldn't show it though. Doing that in the past got me now where...

"Let go of the past." Those words echoed in my head.

"Let go of the past... A tear escaped my eye, followed by another. Soon, they were all streaming down my face as I recalled what I had gone through. Garra held me as I wrapped my arms around him. I needed this so much. I hadn't realized it, but I had let my emotion well into a big ball. I guess this was it release, huh?

"Aki, it's going to be okay..." He cooed. His arms were strong, his words were comforting... I guess I know why Shidonii was so sad when Deidara died now... My tears started to dry up, and soon I was just left whimpering in Garra's arms as me smoothed out my hair.

"I.. I think I'm okay now..." I spoke looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that Garra. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything..."

"Its fine." I was looking to the side now. He was still holding me and I was blushing like a school girl. "Aki look at me." He smirked.

"Whats up Garra?" I squicked. Oh man, he's really close! He really didn't say anything, just moved his head down. Next thing I know, I'm kissing the Kazekage. How kick ass. He seemed coy at first, but I was too. So he picked up the role as leader and started to gain more courage. He smiled into the kiss, most likely because he felt the heat radiating off my cheeks. This wasn't my first kiss, no of course not. But well its Garra! I mean what girl wouldn't blush from him kissing her? He was so sweet, and full of passion. I couldn't help but be swayed into kissing back. I was pushed u on his desk. No sooner than that the door open to reveal both Temari and Kankoro. Just my lucky day.

That didn't stop him though He continued as if nothing happened. While the two of them stood there gaping like fish, he decided to take it a step further. Me, being as I am, played hard to get. Soon though, he got his way and we were now in a full on make out session. To my sadness, Temari came behind me, and Kankoro behind Garra and pulled us apart.

"How rude!" I gasped. Damn, how long did that go on? I was really lacking in oxygen.

"Its nice to see you guys finally hooked up! Seeing you guys together was making me crazy." Kankoro chuckled.

"No kidding. Now, back to business..." Why is it Temari always ruins my fun?

"Its all taken care of Temari. Is there anything else?"

"Uhh no I don't think so..." She trailed.

"Then please excuse us..." He kicked Temari and Kankoro out, looking at me with lustful eyes.

"That's all you get today. I have work to do, seeing as someone has to do the paper work around here." I chirped.

"I guess your right.." He sighed as he sat back at his desk. "Just remember though Aki, your mine now." He commented as I headed for the door.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Hope you like that part! No, it is not random, (well sorta) but I have been hinting at the Garra Aki pairing for a while. I like this chapter, we needed some happy in this story, right? I do believe so. But Its what we all been waiting for in the next chapter... The big reunion! Whoo hoo!


	14. Aishiteru

"I hate running... "I had been moving all day t find Kabuto. It was getting late. I was almost there though, no time to stop now. "Why did he have to be so far?" Maybe I was just really slow. No, I was kinda fast. "Let's see here... He should be somewhere around here..." I surveyed the area, looking for any sign of him.

"Took you long enough." He appeared from the shadows behind me, with a smirk on his face.

"What ever. Its your fault for going to far from the base. I was told your going to teach me some sort of jutsu? I just want to sleep though..."

"I guess we could wait until tomorrow. Come on, there's a place over here." He gestured to the shadows he came from. I followed him to a small, seemingly abandoned home. It was large enough to house the two of us comfortably, but I bet it was bigger than it seemed. I knew Kabuto, he was one to always work on some sort of project. It probably had a huge basement, where he conducted all sorts of experiments. I walked inside and flopped on the couch, not really caring to take off my cloak.

"I know you. You not the type of person just to randomly teach people jutsu. So, what sort of sick experiment am I testing?" I inquired.

"My my, you sure are sharp. You know of Lord Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, right? I figured if I taught it to you, with your miko powers, the soul that's used to bring back the dead would be bound to the body, so it couldn't leave. The only way to kill them Is to remove the soul, so if my theory is right, you could make a virtually unstoppable army of ninja."

"Sounds cool, but why would I do that when I can just bring people back to life? Its just that much easier."

"You can only revive people if they have a body. All I need to summon someone id there DNA."

"Nice... but, I'm not into it. Sorry to waste your time."

"Tobi thought you would be difficult... Shidonii, there's someone you should meet that may change your mind."

"I doubt anybody you know will change my mind, Kabuto."

"We'll see about that. Come outside again."

"Its cold out there though!" I argued, but stood up anyway. Did he have a hostage? Someone he thought could kill me? Once we were out there, he did a few hand signs, and a coffin appeared. "Who died?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, he's not dead anymore..." The door to coffin slowly slid open, painstakingly taking it's time. It opened up fully, but who it revealed I could not fathom. He walk towards me, slowly at first but I soon ran to him and crashed into his body.

"Deidara! Is- Is it you?"

"Shidonii..." That's all he could seemed to say, my name as he held me close to his chest.

"I can't believe it... its really you! I thought I lost you forever..."

"Why didn't you revive me un?" he held pain in his eyes, he must think I didn't revive him on purpose.

"Its not like that! I can only revive people when I have a body, thats why I didn't want you to use C0, you blew yourself up, so I couldn't work..."

"I so sorry un... I left you alone... I was being selfish. I just wanted to kill Sasuke... I wasn't thinking how it would affect you.. please forgive me Shidonii." I looked to his eye and smiled. It was him, but the whites of his eye where black.

"No, its my fault. If I had been stronger, strong enough to protect myself, and you, maybe it would've have ended different. But I' stronger now, so I can protect you."

"So sorry to interrupt love birds." Kabuto said as Deidara was yanked from my grasp and shoved back in the casket. "But you only get him if you agree to learn my little jutsu."

"... Fine... you win. But at least let me bring him all the way back to life! So he not under you damn control!"

"Fair enough. If my theory is correct, then I won't really need Deidara anyways. He all yours." The coffin reopened, and Deidara stepped out once more.

"What the hell un?"

"Deidara! Come on inside!" I spoke grabbing his hand.

"Whats wrong Shidonii un?"

"You may be living, but your not really 'alive' right now. I think I can fully revive you so you won't be under Kabuto's control anymore."

"I feel fine though un. Are you sure its necessary?"

"Yeah, completely. You know how he rudely cut off our conversation moments ago? He can do that anytime if I don't do this."

"Okay, but what is it you have to do for him?"

"Nothing really, just learn a jutsu." I placed my hands over his chest, and began the process of truly bringing Deidara back. First, the whites of his eyes returned, and a drastic change came to his face. He was no longer pale, and ghostly looking. The color had returned to his face and I could now tell he was blushing from the contact. He seemed to become more lively, and emotions sparked through his eye once more.

"Shidonii... what all have I missed? Because last time I check, you did not have Leader-sama's Rinnegan un."

"Oh that's right... A lot of things have changed since your death, that's for sure... oh, your going to love this." He sat up looking at me expectantly I giggled and cuddled into his chest. "Tobi was actually the master mind behind Akatsuki, the true leader. Everyone works under him now."

"Tobi? Tobi is the leader of Akatsuki? Don't tell me I have to start calling him leader-sama un."

"No, I still call him Tobi. And Leader-sama... we'll he passed, along with Itachi as well. Konan defected, and is now the leader of the hidden rain. Kisame is okay and well, along with Zetsu too. Uhh... well you didn't really kill Sasuke that day either, and he and the Take joined Akatsuki..."

"How did he survive C0 in his condition?"

"He summoned a giant ass snake to cover the explosion. The snake died, and he teleaported to safety."

"That is not right un..."

"Your telling me. I was devastated when you died.. I cried for four day straight... then Leader-sama came to me and said he was going to train me... that's why I'm strong now..."

"Shidonii... I'm so glad I was given a second chance to be with you. I won't make that same mistakes I did before un."

"Deidara..." I had no time to finish, because he came in with one of his infamous cut you off kisses. I had missed this feeling so much. I feel of his lips on mine, his soft hair slipping through my fingers. His arms around my waist... this was all so right. I belonged right here, with Deidara. There was nothing in the world that could take him away from me. I simply would not allow it to happen twice. I broke free from the kiss, and stared into his eyes.

"Deidara... I love you so much..." I finally had the guts to tell him how I feel, as if it weren't obvious enough though.

"Shidonii, I love you to un." The feeling was mutual, Deidara loved me, and I loved him. Everything seemed right in the world at that moment, where the peril of our currant situation could not reach our little sanctuary in the woods. He lied down, still holding me in his arms. He had his arms around my waist, holding me like a little teddy bear. I turned to him, gave him a sweet kiss.

"Aishiteru." I yawned.

"I love you too..." I was asleep by then, but it still counted. He pulled my closer and grasped me tighter. "Don't worry un. I won't leave your side. Never again will I leave you like that un."

Morning time...

"Shidonii, wake up un. Kabuto wants to see you." It was Deidara, my eyes winded for a minute then last nights events flooded into my head.

"Morning..." Coffee sounded really good now. I stood up and walked to the make shift kitchen, where a small of coffee was brewing. "Sweet... I poured a cup, dumping in a shit ton of sugar and creamer.

"Do you really need that much un?" Deidara asked coming over.

"Hell yeah I do! I like my sugar with coffee and creamer thank you very much." I beamed.

"Nice un. But you should hurry, I want to get away from his as soon as possible un."

"Why? Kabuto's not half bad when he's not an insane ass wipe."

"I just want to talk to you in private un."

"Okay, sounds fair. I'll be out there in a bit." I focused on my coffee, which was sickly sweet. Just the way I like it!

"I'll be working in something...What? Where it go un?" He franticly looked for it in his cloak.

"Whats wrong Deidara?" I asked going over to him, coffee in hand.

"I- well.. I was making you a present, a lily flower like the ones you can see out your window, but I lost it un..."

"Oh, you mean this?" I dug around until I found it, and handed it to him. "I didn't realize you weren't done with it. I saw when you got mad and left that day... I've had it since."

"Keep it un. If you like it, then I guess its done."

"Thanks Deidara..." I downed the rest of my coffee and went outside to face Kabuto.

"I see you up now. So nice of you to join me."

"Let's just get this over with before my coffee wears off. I have somethings I need to attend to today..."

"It will most likely take at least the whole day for you to learn to jutsu, and then we have too-"

"Come, just start already! I don't want to keep Tobi waiting!"

"Impatient are we? Let's continue then..."

"Finally... So I'm pretty much a lab rat right now? Wonderful. What will happen if your theory proves to be wrong?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But it has a high success rate, seeing as your spiritual energy combines with all your other jutsus as well."

"You have a point there... but won't they be under my control?"

"Tobi trusts you a lot for some odd reason. I don't see why though..."


	15. Trust Me

"Hell if I know... What I want to know is why he trusted you." I asked looking at him, and his new attire.

"Well that's very simple... but its nothing you need to worry about..."

"Thanks... I guess.. Now let's get started!"

"Okay then, this is not an easy jutsu to master... but from what I heard, you have become an expectational learner, so you should be able to at least learn it quickly."

"Have I now? How is it that I became so famous without myself knowing?"

"Well when you let out that you were a miko, everyone set there sights out on you. Akatsuki just got to you first. Anyway, you wanted to start? I guess I should show you how to prepare on first. In order to bring someone back, you need a sample of their DNA. We're going to revive Sasori as well, but I have been unable to get his DNA. So that's what we'll work on now."

"Sasori? Sure, I know where to get some. We just need some hair, right? All I have to do is go to the base and... Aw fuck, it took me almost five hours to get here from the base yesterday! Why couldn't you have warned me ahead of time?"

"Did you already forget about Deidara? Why not fly over on his clay birds? That should save you plenty of time."

"I didn't forget! I just... forgot he could do that... But that's a good idea! I'll go tell him!" I announced as I ran inside. "Deidara, you gotta help me with something!"

"What is it un?" He asked turning to me.

"We need to go back to the base for something, and it would take to long to walk, so we need to fly!"

"All three of us un?"

"No, Kabuto going to stay back here. Just you and me."

"Okay, sure. But what is it you need un?"

"Hmm.." I thought about this. Deidara was really upset when Sasori died, so it would be a good surprise to see him alive again.. "It's a surprise! Don't worry though, I know you'll like it!"

"Let's head out un." We walked outside and I waited the few short moments until Deidara could make the bird. The bird was formed, and then grew in size we both jumped on, and I bid Kabuto farewell as we took to the skies.

"You don't know how much I missed this view." I breathed as I looked around me. Everything looked beautiful from here. Deidara looked behind us, seeing that we were far from Kabuto and started to speak.

"Shidonii... since we're alone now un... can you tell me if you still plan to deceive Akatsuki un?" Oh yeah, he died thinking I was...

"A lot of things have happened... When you died, I still planed to destroy Akatsuki, and Sasuke... Soon though, Sasuke fought and killed Itachi.. Sasuke lead me away somewhere, and we both found Tobi, who called himself Madara Uchiha. He told us the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre, about how my village, the one I swore to protect, assigned Itachi the job of killing his own clan. Not only that, but they shunned him for it, thought him a criminal, he then joined Akatsuki to protect the village that hated him... So, I vowed to destroy the leaf with Sasuke."

"You teamed up with the person who tried to kill me un!" Deidara cried in shock.

"No! Well... I didn't but, he is part of Akatsuki now, him and the Taka... but that's not all. About a week later, Leader and Konan were assigned a mission. I decided to tag along, because there was nothing to do at the base then. I soon found out that the mission was to capture the nine tailed Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. You know, the bot that came on the mission with me when we first met? I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to destroy the village, but did I really want to hurt the people I once called my friends? So leader left me in a safe place- the spot we went that one day to blow shit up."

"I remember that un! That was so much fun yeah!"

"Mm hm. By then, I had gotten really close to leader because of all the training he gave me, so the six paths constantly came to check up on me. But then, Nagato, leader's true form, summoned me. Naruto was there, after destroying all the paths. We talked, and Nagato said that he entrusted the future of peace to Naruto and me. He also gave me the Rinnegan, saying that if Tobi got his hands on it, we would be doomed. After that, he used his Outer Path: Samsara Of Heavenly Life Technique, and brought the village he destroyed back to life. Konan came to us, after seeing what happened, and transplanted the Rinnegan to me. I She left with Yahiko and Nagato's bodies."

"That all makes since un, but I still have no idea whose side your on un. How can I trust you?"

"I wasn't done..." I trailed, feeling a bit sad that he still didn't trust me. "I told Naruto that I would help him stop Tobi, but I was still going to work for Akatsuki, seeing as Tobi held a lot of trust in me. I set of, looking for bodies to use for the six paths of pain, and stumbled to the hidden rain. Long story short, Tobi killed Konan looking for Nagato's body, which supposedly held the Rinnegan. I revived her, and she told me that I had to return to Tobi so I could get bodies for the six paths of pain. I did, told him a different version, and he sent me on this mission, to learn the technique Kabuto wants me to."

"So your still against Akatsuki un?"

"I really don't know anymore Deidara... All I want to do is stop Tobi, so I can do what Leader-sama asked of Naruto and me. To secure the future of peace... it was his dying wish, along with me to have the Rinnegan. I just want to make sure we have peace. I don't know what Tobi is planning, but Nagato did."

"Let me get this straight un. You don't really have a side anymore, you just want to make sure everything turns out right? So it's peaceful in the end?"

"Yeah.. I know what Tobi is planning is no good... Deidara... Would you help me?" I asked grabbing his hand in mine." Please help me. I know you never wanted to be part of Akatsuki... You don't have to, but if you stand in my way, I will stop you. Not kill, I could never, but... I would stop you. I'm capable of holding my own now. So please Deidara, help me!" I begged. It would be great if Deidara helped me. Then maybe he could be forgiven for his crimes and-

"Shidonii... I..I" He was a broken record, sputtering out his reply. I guess he was shocked about something I said? "I will un. Not for the world or anything." He said looking behind his shoulder. I giggled as his show of pride. "But for you, because you believe in this so much un."

"Deidara, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I cried jumping at him and hugging him. "This really means a lot to me. It proves that you trust me again. You do trust me, right?" I asked looking up at him.

"I trust now more than I ever have un. You came clean to me, which is what I wanted this whole time yeah. Now that we trust each other again, there is nothing stopping me from doing this un." He kissed me, and it was wonderful. He went straight to work, licking my lips, asking for entrance. I happily granted, and out tongues battled for dominance. He won, and he search my mouth, not missing a single space. Soon, I realized I need air and broke from the kiss.

"I missed that feeling to..." I breathed smiling. We reached the base, where Kisame was outside. "Kisame!" I called as we jump of the bird. "Look who I found!" I said raising Deidara's arm in the air.

"Shidonii? Is that Deidara with you? But how?"

"Kabuto reanimated him, and I fully brought him back to life!"

"Whats up Kisame my man?"(lol) Deidara asked.

"It's nice to see you again Deidara! Shidonii was devastated when you died. I'm happy to see you two together again." Kisame smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are together now un. I'm just happy to have a second chance with her."

"You two make a good couple. Why did you come back here though Shidonii? I thought Tobi sent you on a mission to see Kabuto?"

"Yeah, I came here to get something. Where are you off to?"

"I just heading out on a mission. I should get going. Its nice to see you two!"

"See ya Kisame!"

"Later Kisame un!" We walked inside the base and I headed straight to our room, where I saw Sasori's old hat. Deidara stayed behind, to go talk to Tobi about something.

"This should do... Ah ha! Put it in my little bag here... alright then, good to go!" I out the bag containing Sasori's DNA into my cloak. What was Deidara talking to Tobi about? I guess he was trying to come to terms that Tobi was the real leader... must be a lot to take in. After all, Tobi used to call Deidara Sempai...

Deidara P.O.V.

"Tobi un? Are you in here?" I asked as I entered leader's office.

"Deidara Sempai! Tobi thought you died!" He used a childish voice, but I knew it was false.

"I know the truth un. Shidonii told me yeah."

"Really? That's a relief, I don't to use my disguise around you anymore..."

"What was up with that anyway un? Was it Really necessary to do that?" I wasn't mad about it, just irratated. He did so many weird things to me!

"I had to make sure no one found out my true identity."

"What was your motive of getting me and Shidonii together?" I asked recalling the time I played truth or dare with him and Shidonii.

_"Shidonii-kun, truth or dare!_

_"Hmm ya know, lets dare!"_

_"For once un." I said. She had barely picked dare all night._

_"Tobi-chan dares Shidonii-kun to kiss Sempai!" What the hell! He had that one planed out, he didn't even need to stop and think._

_"I uhh… umm… Deidara, is that okay with you?"_

_"Uhh… only if you want too I mean…" I stuttered._

_"Nuh-uh Sempai you owe Tobi a favor, remember!" Oh shit, that's right. Earlier he dared me to do something for him. There was no way out of this, not that I'm complaining though._

_"Okay, yeah." I admitted. I looked to Shidonii who was blushing up a storm. I chuckled at her._

_"Hey what so funny?" She cried._

_"Nothing un. You just look cute when you blush." I spoke as I moved in closer to her._

_"I well-"Our lips were so close I could feel her breath. "I don't perform in front of a crowd." She breathed as I turned to glare at Tobi._

_"Sorry Shidonii-kun!" He beamed as he turned to face the opposing wall._

_After he turned, I went straight to work. I pressed my lips against her as gentle as the first time, Showing he the compassion and care I felt for her. She responded with the same feelings, slightly hidden beneath her coy approach. It was like that for a few moments, so I gently slid my arms around her waist, leading her to wrap hers around my neck. As the kiss deepened, I thought I heard the door open, but shook it off. As she gained more confidence, I did too. I started to sweetly lick her lips, asking for entrance, which, after a moment she granted. As I slid my tongue into her mouth, I could not help by sigh into the kiss. This felt good, this felt… right._

"That's an easy question to answer. If Shidonii fell in love with you, then if she ever decided to defect, or do anything I don't agree with, I could use you against her."

"So you never cared for her?" I growled.

"I do, yes. It seems she has gotten under my skin. But if she gets in my way, I will have no trouble stopping her."

"I liked you better as an idiot un.." I announced as I left the room

"To bad. Go ahead and get Shidonii, I've readied the six paths for her." He called after me. How did I let this go unnoticed? That Tobi was the real leader of Akatsuki? It was just to weird...


	16. Kryptonite

"I'm here Tobi. Deidara told me you have the six paths ready?"

"Yes, I do. There is one small problem though. In order for you to fully control them, I must implant chakura receivers into your body."

"Oh... uhh how many?" I remember Nagato had several in him, I was hoping I wouldn't have to be like that...

"Not very many at all. Only two." He opened his palm to revel two nut (nuts and bolts people) like objects.

"Okay. Where at?" I was hoping it wouldn't have to be anywhere on my chest...

"Any where you chose. I can easily place them for you."

"Hm... how about my shoulders? That seems like a place where they won't get in the way..."

"Good choice. Now, come sit here." He motioned to his seat. I did as told, and he pulled out a medical kit as if from no where. He started on the right one, he numbed it so I wouldn't feel most of the pain, but damn! Its hurts like hell! And its really sore too...

"Holy fuck that hurts..." I seethed.

"There's still one more."

"Just get it over with..." I sighed. In a different life, I would have gotten along with this Tobi fine. When hes not all evil and crazy, hes not much of a shit. I braced for the pain, which was worse the second time. When he was done, I was constantly poking at them, which he scolded at.

"They hurt..." I was looking at the one on my right shoulder. Well not looking per say, but glaring. Little shit hurt like hell! I poked at it and my hand was slapped away.

"Don't mess with them. It will take a bit for the pain to pass, but you should be fine, with your healing. If you don't give them time to mend, then it won't work."

"Okay, fine." I pouted. I thought I heard him chuckle, but I guess I was imagining things.

"Shouldn't you return to your mission? I don't want you to fail this."

"Oh fuck! That's right! I'm on a mission! See ya later Tobi!" I yelled racing out of the room. Deidara was dozing on his bed, it did take a bit for Tobi to implant the chakura receivers... (pokes them) "Deidara! Come on! I have to finish my mission!"

"What took you so long un?" He yawned.

"Well Tobi had to implant the chakura receivers." I lowered my cloak and showed him.

"Cool un." He reached to poke one, but I caught his finger.

"No! Don't poke em! Tobi said not too! Plus, I'm the only one allowed to mess with them!"

"Oh really un? What if I did this?" I was poked in the stomach, which caused a slight giggle to come from me. We looked into each others eye. I was sacred for my life, because a devilish grin had spread across his face.

"Don't you fucking think about it Deidara!" I yelled. There was no way in hell I would let this happen.

"Too bad un." I was pushed onto his bed, to which my cloak flew off. He tickled me all over. My stomach, arms and legs. It was a living hell. I hated being tickled. Just because I was laughing does no mean I'm having fun!

"Dei-deidara stop! I.. ha ha! Hate... being... Ha... tickled!" I manged through my unstoppable laughter.

"I don't think so un! This is way to much fun!"

"Damn it! Get... Offa me!" I really couldn't move. He was straddling me so I couldn't move, making it very difficult to stop him. "Come on! Ha ha ha... please Deidara!" That seemed to stop him. I don't beg very often, nor do I use please very much, I took the opportunity to flip him so I was sitting on his chest.

"Good un... What do you plain to do now?"

"Well since your awake now, I plan to finish my mission. Your my ride, so let's go!" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the exit. His bird still sat there, waiting for us. We jumped on and took to the skies once more. I had to check him to make sure he wasn't planning on tickling me...

"After I finish this mission, there's someone I need to visit.. Your coming with me too, because I refuse to let you leave the same general area as me, and you make traveling easy!"

"Fine un." There was no arguing with me, I always won. "Who is it you need to visit?"

"A friend of mine, Aki Uchiha. She lives in Suna."

"Not happening un. One, shes an Uchiha, two I kidnapped the Kazekage un! They'll know its me when we fly in!"

"You already agreed! Plus everyone in that village loves me! I brought Garra back to life! I'm sure they will at least let you enter the village if you stay with me. I just need to know if shes okay."

"Why do I always let you win, yeah?"

"Because you love me." I hugged him, and gave him a kiss to cheer him up. "This really is the only way to travel. Why do you even brother walking when you could do this?"

"Most the time, I need to conserve my clay un."

"Oh right. Do you think you'll have enough to make another?"

"I restocked when we where at the base. We should be fine un."

"Great! Then I just need to hurry my ass up and learn that Jutsu!"

"Why won't you tell me what the jutsu is un? Is it really that important that I can't know?"

"Its... I'm not very proud I have to learn it... Because if I told you, well... you wouldn't like it."

"You have to tell me now un."

"I know... At first, I had no interest on learning the jutsu, its the one he used to reanimate you... The Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation... Kabuto says that if I master this technique, I could make on army of unstoppable Ninja... you see, when he does it, the only to kill the person would be to remove their soul. But since my miko abilities always bind with my jutsus, he thinks that the soul would be bound to the body, unable to leave. Therefore, they would have army of Ninja, but they would be under my control... They've placed so much trust in me that they believe I would let them command an undead army of my creating. But I won't! I'll learn the jutsu, but I will never use it! They can't make me!" I looked to Deidara, who seemed to be in his own little world.

This is Deidara flash back, so momentarily his P.O.V.

_"That's an easy question to answer. If Shidonii fell in love with you, then if she ever decided to defect, or do anything I don't agree with, I could use you against her." _

"Damn it!" He yelled. What was wrong? I thought I did the right thing? "Shidonii, you fell right into their trap un." What? What trap?"

"Huh? What do you mean Deidara?"

"They plan to use me against you, if you ever decide to do something Tobi doesn't agree with un! Tobi told me himself!"

"That only means... Oh my goddess!" I growled out. "These bastards! Kabuto only reanimated you so he could use you against me! This is all my fault! People can read me like a book!" I cried.

"Shidonii, they only doing this because they know your powerful un. Why else would they need to find your weakness?"

"So, in a way, I guess this is a blessing in disguise I guess. It means I have the power to beat Tobi..."

"Right un. If you can stall them long enough, I think we can just turn the tides.."

"We need to hurry! Tobi is going to declare the Forth Shinobi World soon... Hopefully I can stop him before he does..." (it hasn't happened yet for a reason!)

"We're here un." Deidara announced.

"Alright then! Thanks for the ride Deidara!" I kissed him on the cheek and ushered him inside. I met up with Kabuto, who was just chilling in the field. "Dude, how long have you been waiting?"

"Only for a bit. I just finished with one of my new jutsus. Did you get the DNA?"

"Yeah, here it is!" I proclaimed producing the bag from my cloak.

"Good. The next thing we need is the sacrifice."

"W-wait what? Sacrifice? You mean-?"

"Yeah, some innocent person was sacrificed so you could have Deidara. How selfless of you."

"You bitch! Why didn't you tell me that!" I yelled as I charged at him. I was caught by a snake producing from his robe, which bit my side to keep me from moving. No venom slipped from its fangs, it was only meant to prevent me from hitting him. My fist was mere inches from his face, to which his eyes bulged in surprise.

"That was close one, wasn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that! Now I'll feel so guilty when I see him..." I lowered my fist and looked to the house a ways back.

"It doesn't matter. I had sacrificed the person long before you even knew about this mission. All you have to do is find someone, anyone it sacrifice and give their soul to Sasori."

"No. I will not give another persons life for someone else. That is too cruel."

"We had a deal, Shidonii. You learn the Jutsu, and then you get Deidara. So I could take him back right now."

"... No! Don't hurt him! I'll do your damn sacrifice, but I'm going to finds someone close to death already..."

"I don't care. As long as I get the soul, we're good."


	17. Sacirfice

"Let me go..."

"Sure." I was rudely dropped on the ground. I stood up as the puncture wound from the snakes bite healed. Self healing was one of the perks of being a miko.

"Where can I find a... sacrifice..."

"We're near a small village. Why don't you go there and find someone?"

"You just had to make it easier for me..."

"I love to torture."

"Of course you would..." I walked away, heading in the direction the gestured the village to be. _I bet its not even a ninja village... They'll be defenseless against me... Hell, they probably don't even know who Akatsuki is..._ I walkedover a hill, seeing it in the distance. Fliers and poster were hung here and there. Canapes were scattered around the village, and stands there also. _They must be having some sort of celebration. Why must I be the one to ruin it? _I was now in the village. People filled the streets, making it hard to navigate. If you bumped into someone, they apologized and you both moved on. _The people here are so sweet. They don't deserve this..._ Consumed in my thoughts, I didn't notice until it happened. I ran face first into some guys chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized as I tried to move past him. But he grabbed my arm and I was forced to face him.

"Is it really you? Shidonii?" Who was this guy? Who did he know my name?

"How do you know my name...?"

"Don't you remember me at all? I'm Kai! Your best friend." Best friend? I looked him up and down. He had a slim figure, but the firm hold he had on my arm told me he was strong. Ash colored hair was kept in a rats tail at his neck, while long bangs hung over his right eye.

"I don't know you, I'm sorry."

"Don't know me? Shidonii you grew up with me!" He claimed. What grew up no way...!

"I-I did? I don't remember a thing of my past... Kai right? Please tell me more."

"Sure, but let's get out of this crowed first." He grabbed my wrist and lead me safely out, into a field. "I'm so happy to see you Shidonii! But, whats with the get-up?"]

"Um... Let's go with its my uniform..." It pretty much was, right? "But please tell me more about my past!" I looked into his deep blue green eye.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Me, the village? Not even your father?"

"No... nothing at all... Only my name, and my gift..."

"Yeah, you're a miko... But you were born here. You were just born with your powers, no one knows why you have them. Your mother died during child birth, so you grew up with only your father. You guys were really close too."

"Did I ever tell you his name?"

"No, nothing. I don't remember what he looks like, either. You guys left a year or so ago. Everyone loved you, but they doubted your father. You always helped everyone, and never did anything wrong."

"Well that's one thing that's changed..." I muttered.

"Hey! I bet I know something that might jog your memory!" I had no time to ask, because Kai was dragging me back to the festival.

"Kai, what are you doing!" I yelled.

"Calm down Shidonii! I'm just showing you to someone. I think if you see them, you'll remember for sure."

"Why is that?"

"When you lived here, you had the biggest crush on him! You would talk about him all the time!"

"Crush? Uhh Kai-"

"Hey Masao!" Aww shit really? I have a boyfriend...

"Huh? Kai? Is that Shidonii? He came over for a better view. He seemed sweet, I could see why I liked him. He had white blond hair that was really long, falling to his kid back. It framed his face, showing off his brilliant green eyes. He smiled as he neared me.

"Shidonii-kun! Its nice to see you again! What brings you back to the village?" Again with the honorifics...

"Hey... Kai called you Masao, right? I'm sorry, but I really don't remember my life in the village...

"What? That can't be right... Are you sure Shidonii-kun?" He came closer to me, and our faces were really close. I freaked out and backed into Kai chest. I would have fallen forward had he not caught me by placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Shidonii, watch yourself! You were always clumsy though." Kai laughed.

"Hey Kai, could I speak to Shidonii-kun in private?"

"Sure Masao. I don't mind." He walked off into the crowd, leaving me with Masao.

"Shidonii-kun, are you sure you don't remember me? Or our relationship?" Wow wow wow! Hold the phone!

"Relationship? Kai said I only had a crush on you!"

"It was a secret, because your father didn't want us together. Please tell me you remember this." I didn't know what to expect, but not this. He came down to kiss me. I let him for a few seconds, frozen in shock. Finally, some part of me bitch slapped my mind to tell this guy to stop. I did as told, and shoved him off.

"Masao! No! I can't! I have a boyfriend!"

"A boy friend? But your father...?"

"I don't know who my father is, or where he is. I make my own decisions. And I decided to date Deidara!" I proclaimed.

"So, that didn't bring up any old feeling for me? Are you telling me you don't remember anything?"

"Masao, even if I did remember, I don't think it would matter. Deidara has given his life to protect me, and I've only gotten him back so recently..."

"But... Shidonii-kun... I see." He said regaining himself. "I wish to meet him then. He must be near here right?"

"Yes... but well..." How did I tell him that I needed to finish my mission? I can't go back empty handed to Kabuto...

"Okay then, come with me." I lead him out of the crowed, and towards the house where Deidara was.

"Hmm? Why are we going to where your old house is?" I... I grew up there? No way...

"What? That's my house? We're just staying there for a few days..."

"Well it is yours. Look, were here." He pointed to the house, which was charred black, making me giggle. "What happened?"

"It must have been Deidara.." I laughed as I walked to the door. I opened it and went in, followed by Masao.

"Shidonii! Are you done yet un?" Deidara didn't look up from his art while asking me his question.

"Uhh Deidara, I don't know what to tell you... but Look up."

"Who is that un?"

"His name is Masao, he's from a little village not to far from here. He says I used to live there. We were close back then, so he wanted to meet you."

"Oh... Hey un. I'm Deidara." He offered a hand, but Masao did not accept.

"Uh... no thanks. I'm Masao, its... good to meet you I guess..." I went to stand by Deidara, and gave he a hug. I Told him a few things in his ear.

"Sorry for the short notice Deidara! I think he only wants to see you'll be good for me. I'll make it up to you somehow..."

"Deidara, how can I be so sure that you'll treat her right? Are you even a follower of the goddess?" Wait, he... no...

"You have the same religion as Shidonii un? That's cool. And why wouldn't I protect her? I love Shidonii so much."

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to trust you. If you mind me asking, why is it you both are wearing those cloaks?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that one, Masao." I said "Come with me though, okay. I need to show you something." I walked out the door with Masao following. I lead him to where Kabuto was. I really hated to do this, but...

"Kabuto, I'm back."

"Oh, good. I see you brought someone."

"Shidonii-kun, who is this guy? I don't trust him."

"I see what you did how clever."

"Shut up Kabuto... Just, what do I do next?"

"Here. These are the hand signs." He quickly did the hand signs, and I barely caught them.

"Okay, I got it. Then what?"

"Have the DNA ready, and push it onto his chest." I sighed, and did the hand signs. The bag flew out from the arm of my cloak, and I pushed it onto his chest.

"Shi...do...nii?" He whispered. He fell to the ground with a thud, and I could only stare wide eyed at what I had done.

"Masao... I'm so sorry for this..."


	18. Revenge is a Bitch

"What do I do now?" I looked down at Masao, his once green eyes were now black voids, his mouth ws open with shock, and the look on his face was pure confusion.

"Now all we need to do is summon Sasori, what you did there was so we could take his soul."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Oh, so you figured it out? Yes, I did. That little village is your home town, Shidonii. I'm surprised there wasn't an uproar when you entered it."

"I should punch you in the face right now... but I'm smarter than that, so I'll do this instead... Almighty Push!" A sphere of air extended from my body to everything around me. I caught Masao's body, but let Kabuto fly off somewhere.

"I should have expected that from you. When you lived there, you would have never done something like that." He looked to the direction of the village with a smirk.

"You change a lot when you a merciless Akatsuki member." I spat. "Now what do I do, so I can get away from you."

"Now you just need to summon his body. When you do, the soul from that boy will leave and enters Sasori's."

I stared at Masao, who I still held in my arms. I sighed and placed him on the ground at my feet. "Just show me what I must do..."

"Its simple, do these hand signs, and touch the ground. A coffin with his body in it will appear, and the soul of the bot will enter it. Its your choise to awaken Sasori ir not, though." I stayed silent as I did said hand signs. I punched the ground because of my anger, and the coffin holding Sasori appeared. I looked to Masao, and could see the fragments of his soul flowing into the coffin. When it was done, I sighed and returned the coffin to its home.

"Congratulations Shidonii, you have learned Lord Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Technique. Let's hope you put it to good use..." He was gone with smoldering flames. I walked back to my house, and flopped onto the couch.

"Back so soon un?"

"..."

"Whats wrong Shidonii?" He came to sit by me I clung to him for life. "Shidonii, are you okay un?" The tears started to flow, and I found myself in Deidara's lap.

"My life... Is so difficult! Why is it I'm the one who has to hold everyone's burdens? Why must I be the thing everyone needs?"

"Shidonii, if you didn't live this life, I would have never met you un. I would most likely be under Kabuto's control right now, doing evil things. If you were anyone but you, I wouldn't be who I am today. And I'm proud of who I am now un."

"Yes... but even so... I had to sacrifice Masao! I have to go through so much... Since Your death... I mean I don't even think I'm fit to be called a Miko anymore... I've done so many bad, cruel things... I just wish I could do it again... but I'm being selfish, thinking of myself like that. I'm sorry, Deidara... How have you been?"

"Shidonii, don't you see? You weren't being selfish then! You should think of yourself every once in a while un. Its my fault you were forced to do anything un. If I had not took you that day, you would have never did any of that shit un. I'm the one that should be apologizing..."

"Deidara," We looked each other in the eye. "If you had not done that, then I would have never been with you. Right now, you are one of the only reasons I live on... Why don't we talk about something else?" I think that went a bit to far...

"Uhh... Right un. Are you done with the Jutsu?"

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about that though. Oh, get this. This house is mine from when I lived in the village. Pretty cool, right?"

"Really? This is yours un. Then we could... Never mind... Didn't you want to visit someone in Suna? An Uchiha?"

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go visit Aki!"

"Why did I have to mention that un...?"

"We'll I'm happier now, so come on! Let's go!" I sprinted outside while Deidara lagged behind me. He created the bird, and it grew in size. We jumped on it, and took to the skies.

"Why do you need to visit her any way un?"

"She was once part of the Akatsuki. She joined and helped me with my fire style training... But a few things happened, and on my last mission with Leader and Konan, she defected without me knowing..."

"Your just worried for her, right un?"

"Yeah, I just want to see how she's doing. She one of the people I can really trust in this world, along with you as well."

"Suna shouldn't be too far from here. We should reach there in the next hour."

"Okay then, whats something we could do in an hour?"

"I've got a great idea un."

I looked at him and his smirk, not really getting at what he meant. Damn my innocence."Huh? What do you mean Deidara?"

"I mean this un." He came over to where I was standing and started to kiss me, which I pushed him off. "Aww, why not un?"

"I do not feel like falling off a clay bird because my boyfriend is horny." I giggled.

"What! I'm not...-"

"Of course you aren't, because every guy wants to have a random make out session on top of a flying bird..."

"Fine un, then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I could do this..." I pushed him to the ground and started to tickle him."Ha ha! What now Deidara! Revenge is a bitch, huh?" I was glad his top was mesh- so much easier to tickle!

"Shidonii.. ha ha... stop damn it!... heh heh... Come on un!"

"Hmm... no, I don't think so! You sound so cute when you laugh, and look, you blushing too!" I could tell we were nearing Suna, the abundant of trees had turned into a waste land of sand.

"Ha ha... but we're almost at... ha ha! Suna un!" He cried.

"You win, but only because we're pretty much there. What to do for the next fifteen minutes (we're just going to say time went by really fast just then... we're also going to say 15 just went by...)

"Hey look! I can see Suna!" I cried.

"Let's just hurry up un..."

"Hm... Let's land by the Kazekage building. Aki is bound to be there somewhere."

"The Kazekage? Really un?"

"Hey! Maybe I want to visit Garra too." We landed on one of the higher parts of the buildings, and were immediately surrounded. "Wait just a damn minute! We mean no harm!"

"Lady miko! What are you doing here with him?"

"Calm down, he's with me. I wish to speak with the Kazekage, and Aki Uchiha."

"Yes, but we must ask that he be taken away. He is the one who kidnapped the Kazekage."

"Deidara won't do anything like that!" I kissed his cheek. "You have my word. For the whole time we are here, neither Deidara or I will do anything to endanger Suna."

"Lady miko! Are... what is this man to you?"

"Deidara? I love Deidara so much! He's my boyfriend!"

"Anything wrong with that un?"

"Uhh... No! Come right this way Lady Miko!" The man I had been speaking to lead me and Deidara to Garra office, where he was seated doing paper work. "Lord Kazekage is right through this door, Lady Miko. I trust your judgment, so you and _him_ shall be left alone with Lord Kazekage and Aki.

"Cool, Aki's there too. Makes my life easy!" I walked in without knocking and was greet with... an unexpected sight, to say the least. "Aki Uchiha!" I exclaimed as I walked over to her. "Nice work!" I held my hand out for a high five. "Shidonii! It's good to see you! Whose your friend?"

"I know who that is." Garra spoke, collecting his sand. "Deidara."

"You up for round two Kazekage?"

"Bring it."


	19. Explations

"Hey, hey HEY!" I shouted. "Deidara, do not start a fight with Garra! Aki keep your man in place!"

"Wait! That's Deidara, the guy your so madly in love with? Shidonii, its nice to see you, but you said he died!" She held Garra back, restraining him from going towards Deidara and me.

"I'll explain soon, but first you need to tell me how you got together!"

"Uhh... Well..."

"Oh, I see. To embarrassing to recall huh?"

"Yeah... It is... But how is it you and Deidara got together?"

"Well... I have to think about that one... Officially, we got together the other day, but before he died we we're always together."

"I think it was back when Tobi still acted like an idiot un..."

_"Shidonii-kun, truth or dare!_

_"Hmm ya know, lets dare!"_

_"For once un." I said. She had barely picked dare all night._

_"Tobi-chan dares Shidonii-kun to kiss Sempai!" What the hell! He had that one planed out, he didn't even need to stop and think._

_"I uhh… umm… Deidara, is that okay with you?"_

_"Uhh… only if you want too I mean…" I stuttered._

_"Nuh-uh Sempai you owe Tobi a favor, remember!" Oh shit, that's right. Earlier he dared me to do something for him. There was no way out of this, not that I'm complaining though._

_"Okay, yeah." I admitted. I looked to Shidonii who was blushing up a storm. I chuckled at her._

_"Hey what so funny?" She cried._

_"Nothing un. You just look cute when you blush." I spoke as I moved in closer to her._

_"I well-"Our lips were so close I could feel her breath. "I don't perform in front of a crowd." She breathed as I turned to glare at Tobi._

_"Sorry Shidonii-kun!" He beamed as he turned to face the opposing wall._

_After he turned, I went straight to work. I pressed my lips against her as gentle as the first time, Showing he the compassion and care I felt for her. She responded with the same feelings, slightly hidden beneath her coy approach. It was like that for a few moments, so I gently slid my arms around her waist, leading her to wrap hers around my neck. As the kiss deepened, I thought I heard the door open, but shook it off. As she gained more confidence, I did too. I started to sweetly lick her lips, asking for entrance, which, after a moment she granted. As I slid my tongue into her mouth, I could not help by sigh into the kiss. This felt good, this felt… right._

_"Aww, they're so cute!" I heard someone cry. We instantly broke apart to see almost all of the Akatsuki in the doorway._

"Yup! That had to be it!"

"Wait, so the whole Akatsuki knew you two we're together?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that bad Garra?"

"No.. it just sounds degrading..."

"It wasn't that bad... Most everyone there was okay once you got to know them, so I really didn't mind if they knew. But it was the fact that Hidan saw that made me go crazy. I hate his guts..."

"This is all... nice... but I need to know whose side your on Shidonii."

"Garra... I'm not really on anyone's side. I want to stop Tobi, just as everyone else. But if anyone gets in the way of my motives, I will have no choice but to stop them."

"So your no longer with Akatsuki?" Aki spoke, her voice filled with hope.

"No, we're both still part of Akatsuki, me and Deidara both. Tobi seems to trust me, so I intend to fool him into thinking that I share his motives. Once I can get close enough, I intend to kill him."

"Both of you are? I see. But what are your motives then?"

"You know of Pein, who used to be the leader of Akatsuki? We'll when he died to save the Hidden Leaf, he left me and Naruto a request- To stop Tobi and secure the future of peace. After I do that, I don't know what I will do... In the past few mouths, my life took a dramatic change..."

"All I need to know is that the Tobi will be defeated."

"Shidonii, there is something I need to tell you... When I first came to the Akatsuki, it was not for the purpose of training you, but to watch you. I was given the job of protecting you."

"Oh... So you thought I wasn't strong enough to hold my own!" I was accusing both Garra and Aki, with a shaking finger. I looked at there bewildered faces. "Well, you we're right to think that..." I dropped my hand with a sigh. "Back then, I was nothing more than a measly healer... Now, I have the power to protect you all." I found myself smiling as they calmed down. Deidara came up from behind me to hug me as well.

"Just to let you people know, I'm helping Shidonii in this." his grip around my waist tightened. "I want to start a clean slate, un."

"Wait... So your not evil any more?"

"I never said anything about that un!" He grinned. I had to keep myself from giggling, but I could not help myself.

"I guess we'll have to see about that one..."

"Shidonii, I must ask though. How is it Deidara is once again alive?"

"Oh well... about that... I had to do somethings..."

_"So sorry to interrupt love birds." Kabuto said as Deidara was yanked from my grasp and shoved back in the casket. "But you only get him if you agree to learn my little jutsu."_

_"... Fine... you win. But at least let me bring him all the way back to life! So he not under you damn control!"_

_"Fair enough. If my theory is correct, then I won't really need Deidara anyways. He all yours." The coffin reopened, and Deidara stepped out once more..._

…_.."Well when you let out that you were a miko, everyone set there sights out on you. Akatsuki just got to you first. Anyway, you wanted to start? I guess I should show you how to prepare on first. In order to bring someone back, you need a sample of their DNA. We're going to revive Sasori as well, but I have been unable to get his DNA. So that's what we'll work on now."_

_"Sasori? Sure, I know where to get some. We just need some hair, right? All I have to do is go to the base and... Aw fuck, it took me almost five hours to get here from the base yesterday! Why couldn't you have warned me ahead of time?"_

_"Did you already forget about Deidara? Why not fly over on his clay birds? That should save you plenty of time."..._

…_.__We walked inside the base and I headed straight to our room, where I saw Sasori's old hat. Deidara stayed behind, to go talk to Tobi about something._

_"This should do... Ah ha! Put it in my little bag here... alright then, good to go!" I out the bag containing Sasori's DNA into my cloak..._

…_."Dude, how long have you been waiting?"_

_"Only for a bit. I just finished with one of my new jutsus. Did you get the DNA?"_

_"Yeah, here it is!" I proclaimed producing the bag from my cloak._

_"Good. The next thing we need is the sacrifice."_

_"W-wait what? Sacrifice? You mean-?"_

_"Yeah, some innocent person was sacrificed so you could have Deidara. How selfless of you."_

_"You bitch! Why didn't you tell me that!" I yelled as I charged at him. I was caught by a snake producing from his robe, which bit my side to keep me from moving. No venom slipped from its fangs, it was only meant to prevent me from hitting him. My fist was mere inches from his face, to which his eyes bulged in surprise._

_"That was close one, wasn't it?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me that! Now I'll feel so guilty when I see him..." I lowered my fist and looked to the house a ways back._

_"It doesn't matter. I had sacrificed the person long before you even knew about this mission. All you have to do is find someone, anyone it sacrifice and give their soul to Sasori."_

_"No. I will not give another persons life for someone else. That is too cruel."_

_"We had a deal, Shidonii. You learn the Jutsu, and then you get Deidara. So I could take him back right now."_

_"... No! Don't hurt him! I'll do your damn sacrifice, but I'm going to finds someone close to death already..."_

_"I don't care. As long as I get the soul, we're good."..._

…_."Kabuto, I'm back."_

_"Oh, good. I see you brought someone."_

_"Shidonii-kun, who is this guy? I don't trust him."_

_"I see what you did how clever."_

_"Shut up Kabuto... Just, what do I do next?"_

_"Here. These are the hand signs." He quickly did the hand signs, and I barely caught them._

_"Okay, I got it. Then what?"_

_"Have the DNA ready, and push it onto his chest." I sighed, and did the hand signs. The bag flew out from the arm of my cloak, and I pushed it onto his chest._

_"Shi...do...nii?" He whispered. He fell to the ground with a thud, and I could only stare wide eyed at what I had done._

_"Masao... I'm so sorry for this..." "What do I do now?" I looked down at Masao, his once green eyes were now black voids, his mouth was open with shock, and the look on his face was pure confusion._

_"Now all we need to do is summon Sasori, what you did there was so we could take his soul."_

_"You knew, didn't you?"_

_"Oh, so you figured it out? Yes, I did. That little village is your home town, Shidonii. I'm surprised there wasn't an uproar when you entered it."_

_"I should punch you in the face right now... but I'm smarter than that, so I'll do this instead... Almighty Push!" A sphere of air extended from my body to everything around me. I caught Masao's body, but let Kabuto fly off somewhere._

_"I should have expected that from you. When you lived there, you would have never done something like that." He looked to the direction of the village with a smirk._

_"You change a lot when you a merciless Akatsuki member." I spat. "Now what do I do, so I can get away from you."_

_"Now you just need to summon his body. When you do, the soul from that boy will leave and enters Sasori's."_

_I stared at Masao, who I still held in my arms. I sighed and placed him on the ground at my feet. "Just show me what I must do..."_

_"Its simple, do these hand signs, and touch the ground. A coffin with his body in it will appear, and the soul of the bot will enter it. Its your choice to awaken Sasori or not, though." I stayed silent as I did said hand signs. I punched the ground because of my anger, and the coffin holding Sasori appeared. I looked to Masao, and could see the fragments of his soul flowing into the coffin. When it was done, I sighed and returned the coffin to its home._

_"Congratulations Shidonii, you have learned Lord Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Technique. Let's hope you put it to good use..." He was gone with smoldering flames..._

"That's how it all went down..." I studied everyone's faces. They held shock, curiosity, and pain...

"You revived Sasori of the Red Sand?" Garra announced in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me you revived Sasori-Danna?"

"Guys... Deidara, the only reason I didn't revive Sasori is because I hated the fact that I had to sacrifice Masao in order to have him back... And Garra, he's not yet alive but I could bring him back any time I please."

"Can I see him after we leave un?"

"... I don't know... I guess I should though, since you've been doing so much for me lately..."

I hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating in a few days, its just that my brother Alex as hogging the laptop! Please review, I do read them all and reply. I like to know what you guys think of my story!


	20. Time

"Bye Aki, bye Garra!" Shidonii called to us as she and Deidara left the room. I sighed and looked to Garra, who held his head in frustration.

"So, it's worse than we thought?"

"Yes. If Deidara is put in any kind of danger, Shidonii will do whatever it takes to get him back."

"What do we have to worry about? Deidara's a big boy, he can handle himself. Not only that, but he's with Shidonii pretty much 24/7. I don't think anything will happen to him now that Shidonii has the power of the Rinnegan."

"..."

"Garra, really what could go wrong?"

"I just have this feeling... Shidonii is hiding something, weather she knows it or not..."

Shidonii P.O.V.

"Okay Deidara, are you ready?" We left the sands of Suna behind, taking refuge in the forests near the base. "What ever happens, please don't judge me... I mean, don't change the way you think of me because of this..."

"What do you mean by that un? Why would it change my thoughts about you?"

"It just that this is some really evil medical ninjutsu... I don't want you to think that I'm not who I was when we first met. A lot of things have changed, but I want what you first thought me to be true.."

"We have all changed un. Sometimes for the better, and even for the worse un. But I think you've changed for the better. Your stronger, both physically and mentally un. I thought it wasn't possible, but your even more selfless and kind un!"

"Your so sweet Deidara... So I'll do it! I'll revive Sasori!" I breathed in deeply as I did the hand signs as quickly as I could. I never wanted to learn, let alone use this jutsu, but if it means making Deidara happy, I'll do it! I with a determined look on my face I punched the ground where I wanted his coffin to appear and jumped back. Moments passed, and I heard the crack of the earth as the coffin rose up. I stared at the coffin and motioned for it to open. In its upright position, when it opened and Sasori awoke, he would be able to walk out just as Deidara once did...

The door took its time sliding open, and I could not help but bite my lip in anxiety. What would Sasori do when he awoke? How would he react to me being the one to revive him? And like this? What would he think about Deidara and me? Thoughts franticly flew in my mind as I watched the scene before me unfold. The door to the coffin was now all the way open, and Sasori stared back at us with a bored expression.

"Why am I here, brat? I died when we were sent to capture the three tailed..."

"Sasori-Danna..." Deidara was awestruck at the sight of Sasori. He turned to me, picked me up in his arms and spun me around. "Shidonii! You really did it un!" He kissed me full on the lips. I smiled and broke free looking to Sasori, who had walked out of the coffin and smiled at us.

"So, you got the girl? That's great, but could someone tell me what just happened?"

"Oh, right... Well, I revived you using a jutsu someone taught me..." It was the truth, just no the whole truth.

"Why did you revive me then?"

"Well why not? It wasn't my idea any way, Deidara wanted to see you."

"Danna... I so proved you wrong un!" He proclaimed grabbing my hand. Wait- What?

"Yeah, I can see that. Is that really all you needed me for? What a waste of time..." Sasori sighed. Just what was happening?

"Uhh Deidara? Sasori? Whats going on?" I'm so confused!

"Before he died, Danna said we would never be together...

_By the time anyone had noticed we were gone, Shidonii was safely locked up in Konan's room, and I was with Sasori behind the hideout. For a few moments he just stared at me blankly. I had no fucking Idea what he was trying to do, but he was freaking me out._

"_What un?" I finally said as the tension got too much to bear. For a few more moments he studied me, but his only response was applause. "What the hell Sasori-Danna!"_

"_Congrats brat. You are now in love." I had no response. "One question. How do you expect to love a miko, a holy figure sent to help people to love you back, when you, a sadistic arsonist, are in a criminal origination that is hell bent on capturing, and most likely killing her best friend, the nine tails Jinchuuriki." How he put it made a lot of since. She was the figure of good, helping people and doing what was right. Me, I am what Sasori-Danna just described. A sadistic S-rank missing to oppose her."_

"_You're right Danna…"_

"_Deidara, no matter how much you love her, she can't love you."_

"_Thanks Sasori..." I said as I walked off._

"Sasori! You're so mean!" I yelled at Sasori. Deidara stared at me confused as hell.

"What? I was only telling the brat the truth." He chuckled

"Don't tease him like that! He thought you meant what you said"

"It was funny to watch him though. He really thought two were hopeless." I looked to Deidara. Emotions flashed over his face. Mostly though, I could see his rage building...

"Sasori-Danna!" Deidara launched himself at Sasori and knocked him to the ground. Holding him there, he grabbed his collar and shook him up and down. "Just what kind of sick scene of humor do you have un?" He seethed.

"Calm down Deidara. I always knew you would be together. Just think of it as my way of motivating you."

"Sasori, you need to be a bit less well..." I trailed. It was hard to describe his scene of humor...

"Heartless un." Deidara finished standing from Sasori. He offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted.

"Really now, is that it?"

"Well... Maybe you could help us..."

"What did you two mess up this time?"

"Hey! Its not like that! This is serious!" I went on to describe all the major things since his death, which happened to be a lot!

"You want my help to stop Tobi? Why would you possible need me? You're strong enough to do it on your own Shidonii."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I may be able to take Tobi by my self, but with Sasuke, Kisame and Zetsu? I don't think even the Ninja of the leaf could take on a whole army of white Zetsu... So I'm trying to gain the help anyone I can, just to make sure we will win. I'm not taking any chances here."

"That all makes scene, but what good will I be? I'm no longer a puppet."

"That doesn't mean your not powerful! Please Sasori! You just have to stay under cover with me and Deidara!"

"We'll, I guess I have no choice... It's either go back in there" He gestured to the coffin." And leave the fate of the world with someone like him," Now he was pointing to Deidara, who had stepped aside moments ago and was now blowing up a tree. "I'm doing this so you two will have a world to live in and be happy." NO matter how little he let on, I could tell Sasori was happy to help, and see us together.

"Deidara, come on!" When I called for him, Sasori and I had already taken our spots on the clay bird. He sprinted over and jumped up as the bird flew off. I caught his arm and hoisted him up, laughing the whole time. "You almost got left behind by your own clay bird!"

"Isn't it nice to know how loyal they are?" Sasori commented I giggled as Deidara fumed at the joke. I was happy to have Sasori back, he was always someone who I could trust. Soon, we reached the base, and I went to Tobi for the mission report.

"Tobi, I completed my mission. I learned the jutsu."

"Could you show it to me? I need to know that you have mastered it."

"Ah! Uh... hmm... Sasori, come here!" I yelled even though he was just in the other room. And walked over and I fully opened the door to reveal the puppet master. "Here's your proof. One, fully alive Sasori!" I poked him, there was no reaction, which meant he was alive.

"So there was no need to revive him on your own like you had to with Deidara? Wonderful..."

"Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yeah, you can go." I dismissed Sasori as I looked to Tobi. I could tell he had something to tell me, so I stepped in and leaned against the wall.

"Shidonii, the Forth Shinobi World War has started. You must prepare for battle." The news shocked me. So soon?

"Wow... Did it really have to come to this though? What is it I'm fighting for though? I mean... well...-"

"Before, you could not be trusted with this information, but now the time is right. I'm going to tell you the reason for Akatsuki." I stared in disbelief. This is what I had been waiting for!

"Tobi... I'm ready."

"Akatsuki has been collecting the tailed beasts not only for power, but for something more. When all nine beast power is collocated, the Eye of the Moon plan can begin."

"Eye of the Moon? What does it have to do with the tailed beasts?"

"With the power of all nine, it is fabled that a ten tailed beast can be summoned from the moon. With its power, I would be unstoppable. So, I plan to become its Jinchuuriki."

"That sounds..." How can I describe something that sounds horrible in a positive way? "devastating."

"It is. With its power, I can create a new world, a world without lies."

"That would be nice..."

"Shidonii, what do you know of your past?" That question surprised me. He might know something I don't! I calmed down and replied.

"Very little. I just know that I grew up in a small village with my father, and that my best friend was a by named Kai."

"All will be revealed with time." I hate time. Always making me wait...

Ahh! I'm so sorry! I'm not dead! I promise! I'll try to update again, but I think I may make one more story to end it all... Oh! And Shidonii's past will be reveled soon! I finally got it all worked out! Yeah, your going to be "WTF MATE!" really!


	21. Off to War

"Anything we should know about?" Sasori inquired as I entered our room. Yeah, it was our room again. How nice!

"Yeah, something bad" I stared at the two men. One, my boyfriend Deidara who was with me all the way, the other Sasori, someone I knew I could trust. They we're some of the people who held my trust. These days, people like that were where and thin. It seemed like only yesterday I could place my trust in anyone...

"Tobi has started the Forth Shinobi World War." I studied their reactions. Deidara sat there with a shocked expression on his face, staring into the distance. Sasori looked to my face and sighed.

"What should we do then? You are the leader of this little rebel group." Heh, rebel. I guess that's what we are. Bad guys just trying to find peace. How ironic.

"I don't know, to be truthful. But we can't give up now."

"Who ever said anything about that un? Why would we give up so easily?"

"The brat has a point. What makes you think we would give up like that? Don't tell me your losing faith."

"W-what? No!" They laughed at the flushed face and I walked over to sit by Deidara. "Hey! It's not funny! How would you like it if your best friends laughed at you?!" Oh wait... did that come out wrong? Why are they staring at me? What did I do?

"Shidonii, did you just call us your best friends un?"

"Why would you think of me like _that?_" Why did Sasori sound so repulsed?

"Is that what this is about? Of course I do! You both mean a lot to me!"

"I don't understand... Why do you care about me?" Did he just ask that? Has he forgotten how much I looked up to him my first week? (Remember I did a time skip then?)

"Sasori," I sighed as I stood up and looked down at him." You can be just as stupid as Deidara!"

"Hey!"

"Aww, you know I love you.!Anyways, why are you acting like such a baka? You are one of my best friends! Why wouldn't you be after all you've done?"

"_Oh, that doesn't seem to hard." I watched as Sasori moved his puppet, studying the way his hand moved._

"_It's not as simple as it looks. But shall we get started?"_

"_Why not? There is no need to delay." I walked over to him and looked at the contents of the desk. Today, we were going make poison. It wasn't harmful, but if we did it just right we it would be able to rearrange the memories of the inflicted person. _

"_It may take a bit for you to understand this, Shidonii." _

"_I can handle this! How hard could it be?" I reached out for something, a bottle full of liquid. I picked it up and moved to pour it somewhere but my hand was slapped away. _

"_Don't mess with that! You could hurt yourself!"_

"_Sorry Sasori-Danna..." I only used that title when I was trying to show respect to him._

"_Its okay. Just be careful."_

"... You really think so?" I think being human again caused him to get his feelings back, because a slight blush was on his cheeks.

"Of course!" I leaned down to hug him and his blush grew into a deeper shade of red. Deidara was laughing in the back round as Sasori's loss of his cool. Although, it was soon replaced, to my dismay.

"Well I wouldn't laugh now Deidara. It seems Shidonii is mine now." He claimed as he hugged me tight and sat me on his lap. I giggled and decided to play along.

"Hey! Shidonii! Come back un!" He cried.

"Hmm... I don't know Deidara... Sasori is pretty comfortable..." Even if I wanted to leave, he had his arms around my waist, so I was stuck until he decides to let me go.

"You know, I think I'll keep her Deidara. Thanks."

"Hey un!" He stood up and marched over to us. "Give me back Shidonii!" He cried. He was so much fun to mess with!

"Nope! She's mine now!" He chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside the room, He was a lot more fun now that's he's a human again! We went outside with me giggling the whole time while Deidara chased us. We ran around in the front until Deidara jumped on Sasori's back, sending us all tumbling. Through all the mess Deidara somehow ended on top of me, with Sasori a few feet away.

"Uhh... Hey Deidara!" I chriped as I looked to the side for Sasori help. He laughed and went back inside. I was at Deidara's mercy now...

"Hey un..." His breath mingled with mine. His lips were grazing mine and I was as red as a tomato. He sat there torturing me with his warm breath until he finally attached his mouth to mine. He had pined my arms above my head, so I couldn't bring him any closer to me, no matter how much I wanted to. I think this was some sort of punishment... Kissing me and making it so I could barely kiss back... It felt so good... Damn my impatience! I tried to kiss him back, sneak my tongue into his mouth, but he raised his head from the kiss so I was unable.

"Deidara..." I panted. I struggled against the hold- even if I was an all powerful miko and ninja, I could not get one teenage boy from holding me down!

"Your just going to have to wait un." He held his lips right over mine. I could feel the heat from them. It was driving me insane! I had to kiss him before I spazed out!

"Please Deidara..." I whispered. When I talked my lips grazed his and sent a shiver down my spine. It amazed me how this boy affected me...

"If you say so un." My arms we're released and my lips caught in one of our most passionate make out sessions yet... In the cool of the dusk his hot boy felt amazing. The feel of his tongue rubbing and dancing with mine was something I needed right now... To help me forget that Tobi is standing right over there... Wait just a damn minute! I redundantly got Deidara to get off of me as I rolled on my stomach and lookd to Tobi as if that didn't just happen.

He chuckled at the blush plastered on my face. "Shidonii, Deidara, you must prepare for the war. Now is not the time for that."

"Uhh Yeah right... Just where do you want us?"

"I need you with me at all times. It is for the better if you are protected. We need to move out. Deidara, if you return to the base I have already briefed Sasori of where you are to go." No! I need to be with Deidara! If I was alone then Tobi may be able to over power me!

"But Tobi! I work best when I'm with Deidara!"

"You would be to worried to fight with him around. If you two are serrate, then you will fight better." I can't fight with his logic... It made since. So I guess I'll just have to fight him alone... Maybe Naruto will be there to help me.

"Okay..." I sighed. I stood, giving Deidara a hand as well. I looked into his eye and gently kissed him on the lips as apposed to the make out session that happened moments ago. I walked away with out a word. Just as my hand was slipping out of his he pulled me back and held in a fierce hug. I hugged him back, holding back tears threatening to fall. We we're going off to war. He may die. I could die. We could never see each other again. But I had to take the risk. For Nagato, to fulfill his dying wish. I had to kill Tobi... I wish he was still the idiot who I healed when we first met...

_"Are you okay Tobi? I can heal you if you need me too."_

_"Shidonii-Kun… You and Sempai are strong!"He said Sitting up and then wincing._

_"Lie down and let me take a look…" I commanded as I gently pushed him to the ground._

_"Okay, but don't laugh at Tobi… he's ugly…"_

_"I doubt it sincerely, Tobi." I comforted as I opened his cloak. I silently removed his shirt to study his wounds. Blushing faintly at his body, I regained myself and told him what I could do. "Usually, I would be able to fix your wounds entirely… but the battle tired me out quite some bit. Will you be okay with that?" I asked._

_"Sure Shidonii-kun! Tobi just hopes he didn't hurt you to bad… "He spoke. I finally realized how tired I really was. I was breathing deeply trying to catch my breath._

_"Don't worry about me. The reason I seem hurt is I went kinda over bored with my powers. Sometimes, I have all this energy and I feel as though I could take on the world. Other times, like today I feel weaker, like I have the weight of everyone's burdens on my shoulders." I explained as I pressed my hand to a nasty purple bruise and started to heal. It was dead center, the middle of his chest. I worked my spiritual energy into the bruise healing to where it was small and only slightly discolored. He only had a few other minor cuts and bruises on his torso, so I decided to ask if I could mend his face._

_"Tobi, could I see your face? I know you don't want me too, but I saw you take a few hits to it. I promise I won't tell anyone what you look like okay?"_

_He seemed to contemplate for a minute, while I silently waited for an answer. "Okay Shidonii-kun, Tobi will let you see his face. But pinky promise you won't tell a single soul!" For a response, I held out my pinky and interlocked it with his. "I promise." And with the promise sealed, I reached to pull off his orange mask. Anticipating his features, a million thoughts flew through my mind. But as I placed his mask to the side, I could only gape at his face. _

_"See? Tobi is ugly…" he announced once he saw me staring._

_"N-no!" I stuttered. "I was only looking at your wounds!" I cried. "Your not ugly!" Clearing my head, I looked to see He only had a black eye and a scratching running the length of his face. "Okay, that's an easy heal! You can put your mask back on as soon as I'm done." Knowing he felt uncomfortable like this, I quickly healed his eye, along with the scratch. And not a moment after I was done was he sitting upright and once more, placing the mask to hide his face._

"Bye Deidara..." I was gone with Tobi before he had the chance to do the same. I always hated good byes, and I would break if I heard him utter the words to me now...

Hey people! Just thought I would warn you ahead of time, I think the next chapter will be the last... But don't worry! I'm going to make it a triologly! Yup! ONe more story, and its done! Go me! Then I can focus on other things... Like my Inuyasha story I've been depriving of updates...


	22. Change of Heart

We had been traveling for day, so we decided to settle down for the night. We had to be on constant look out, so I volunteered to take the first shift. "Tobi, I can take the first shift. I don't recall the last time you slept." If he did, then maybe I could get the advantage...

"... I suppose you are right. Wake me if we are attacked." He lie his head on the ground. I nodded okay and jumped up in a tree, hidden from view. I spent at least on hour up there, reading his aura to check if he was asleep. When he was, I focused on how to use my first move. Even if he was sleeping, he had his guard up. So if I did not do this right, I could end up dead. I heard a rustle in the leaves. I caught the aura, and recognized it immediately. It was Naruto. But what is he doing here? I don't think anyone is with him. I jumped to the tree he was under and dove down on top of him, with me straddling his back and shoving his face to the ground.

"Be quit. Look whose over there." I raised his head to show a sleeping Tobi sitting against the tree.

"Who are you?" He tried to turn his head to look, but I held it firm.

"I'm the one who is going to help you kill Tobi. Now is our best chance Naruto. But how did you know about this?" I got off his back and slowly stood up, not making a sound.

"Tobi went to Five Kage Summit to announce the war. After Sasuke killed Danzo, the currant Hokage Garra and Aki came to the hidden leaf to tell us something. Tobi wanted us to have a battle, the four of us."

"Four? Who came with you?'

"Shidonii!" It was a scream whisper as I flew to the ground from a glomp. "Let's kill the bastard once in for all!"

"Yeah, agreed Aki!" I stood up offering her, and then Naruto a hand. "Okay, but come from the shadows, okay? I have to convince Tobi I'm on his side so I can get the perfect strike on him."

"Okay, we'll come out when you wake him." He went to the shadows, and I walked over to Tobi.

"Tobi! Wake up! People are coming!" I shock his shoulder to awake him. He instantly woke up and was standing next to me.

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha Aki and Uzumaki Naruto." Just as I said there names they appeared from the shadows. It was Aki who spoke first.

"Grr... Damn you Tobi! Just look what you've done! This war could result in the destruction of everything!"

"We're going to stop you here and now! Nothing will get in our way!"

"Do you two really think you can beat me? Not only am I more powerful than you both, but the power of the Rinnegan and miko is on my side. Face it, you have no chance." He chuckled. The urge to punch him in the face was hard to resist, but I held my ground.

"Why do we find out?!" Naruto yelled as he ran to punch him. Tobi morphed away and was now behind Naruto punching his back. I tried to ignore his cry of pain and went to engage Aki in battle. The last time we fought, I was the weakling. Now we all knew the was stronger than her. I summoned the six paths- They would be needed in the near future. It was odd seeing through all there eyes. I shock it off and went up to Aki. Usually, I would pull out a sword because of her disadvantage, but I knew better than to really hurt her. I got to her first he punched her in the gut. She flew in the air and was almost caught with the Human path, but she kicked his side, flipped and prepared a Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Dark Flame!" She yelled. The great ball of dark fire was coming at me fast, so I did the first thing that came to mind, counter it.

"Almighty Push!" I yelled. The sphere hit the barrier of wind, making an impact to slide me a few feet back. I knew this would only hold for a few seconds, so I would have to deal with it. It would be far less weaker, so I should be able to handle it. As I was dealing with this, the six paths continued fighting Aki. Through the Deva path, I could see Tobi and Naruto's fight. He was going strong, but I needed to help him or Tobi would soon defect him. When the barrier of wind dispersed, I flipped back, kicking the fire ball into the sky where it would burn up.

I ran up to Aki and started to throw fist after fist at her while I spoke in a quite voice. "We need to get closer to Tobi so I can get a good hit on him." She smiled as I was kicked in the side. The Asura path came over and grabbed Aki's arm, throwing her up. I pulled out my bow, and arched an arrow to make it look like I was ending it, but at the same time I put a protective barrier around her as well.

"Get ready to die you traitor!" I had to make it very convincing. I shot the holy arrow at the barrier, when They collided, pink dust showered the filed. I had the Naraka path take her away from the battle to make it look like she died. I turned to Naruto who looked at me in Shock. "It's your turn now Jinchuuriki!" I had to seem heartless, cruel. I ran at him, he had Tobi behind him. He just stood there shocked. I punched him in the stomach sending him into the air. He realized this, and regained him self. I jumped into the air exchanging blows with him as we only seemed to get higher.

"Shidonii! What wrong with you?"

"Don't worry she's fine. I put a barrier around her. Right after this though we need to get Tobi though. I send you to the forest on the other side of him."

"How will you do that?" I didn't respond but just started to build chakura in my palm.

"Resangan!" I pushed it into his chest, and he flew back over Tobi's head destroying trees from the impact. I landed on the ground and walked over to Tobi.

"Just what we're you to talking about?"

"He was trying to convince me to kill you with him."

"Oh? And How did that work out?"

"Like this." I grabbed a kunai and sliced his mask in two, and morphed behind me but I had that covered. I pulled out my katana just as Aki returned too.

"Fool! You dare betray me?"

"I was given a task by a dying man- to kill you and stop your evil plans! I will do what Nagato told me- I will stop you!" I turned and cut the spot he once was. I growled and looked around, searching for him. I sensed his chakura, to the left. I looked at him, that was my fatal mistake. I was caught in his Genjutsu!

"Listen well miko. If you stop now I will not be forced to kill you." He was close to me, I could easily hit him from here. But I knew better, it was his Genjutsu, and he could kill me right now. I just had to stop the flow of chakura to my mind.

"I won't give up! You can't stop me! I will defeat you all of us! Aki, Naruto! Even Sasori and Deidara were helping me! You can't stop us! Even if I die, everyone will rise up and avenge me!" There was no way around it. Tobi was dead either way.

"I think you'll have a change of heart, dear."

"There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind!"

"Oh, then why don't I break the jutsu that's been holding your memories?" What! No! How could he! Why would he do this to me!

"I don't believe you!"

"Then take a look for yourself." I hadn't the chance to respond because everything flooded into my mind memories from my past, and the people I knew, the village I loved. One after another, until a face lingered behind my closed eyes. It was a man, my father. I opened my eyes to see the same face standing before me.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! WTF right? Review and tell me what you think about it! How do you feel about Shidonii being Tobi's daughter? How does it work? All will be explained in the next story... Which you have to read!


End file.
